Vongola Academy
by 5ribbon
Summary: Vongola Academy is an old big school and Sawada Tsuna attend at there as student. One day she meet Reborn from Arcobaleno Council Student and now, start a new trouble day for Tsuna. Reborn x fem!Tsuna, Verde x fem!Skull, Bel x fem!Mammon, etc.
1. Chapter 1 : The Meet

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei is!.

**Vongola Academy**

Vongola Academy is an old big school that even have all grades, from kindergarten to high school, have more than hundred activities club and few big field. Also have dorm and forest.

and there a few things about Vongola Academy:

※ Vongola Academy have one division called 'Arcobaleno Council Student' that take control of ALL Vongola Academy things.

※ ONLY Arcobaleno Council Student can have take control it, all Vongola Academy properties, student, teacher, activities club and others.

※ Arcobaleno Council Student all being choose by Vongola Head principal.

※ The Arcobaleno already be choose from when they all kindergarten.

※ Each Arcobaleno Council Student can have only one partner 'till end. The time was free, so anytime can choose without worry the time. Can't have two or more partner, just only one. So the Arcobaleno all must choose it carefully. Can also choose someone from Arcobaleno Council Student member too.

※ All Vongola Academy student live in dorm

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsuna : <strong>

a student of Vongola High School, 1st years. She no good at study and sports and always called 'DameTsuna' by everyone.

Her faces hidden by her long bang . Wear all dark color sailor uniform, the skirt length is long even can hide her knee.

**Reborn Arcobaleno :**

a student of Vongola High School, 2nd years. One member of Arcobaleno Council Student. Wear dark blazer and dark pant uniform.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Academy<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 01 : The Meet**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Today is sunny day, the sky so blue and the sun so bright.

As usual I eat my lunch alone at my own desk while feel cold wind blow from near windows. Looks like today is also a peace day, nobody made fun of me today and the teacher also didn't insult anything of me today at lesson.

Still…

"Hey dame-Tsuna! As always you alone huh ? Fufufu" said the classmate girl.

There must be someone insult me to make themselves satisfied.

"Oo~h how pity you are dame-Tsuna, ahahaha"

They increase more people, thought I already used being like this since people always make fun of me when I kindergarten, so I pretend to didn't hear it.

"Tch, dame-Tsuna you really annoyed aren't you? That why will always alone, ahahaha" laugh the girls then left after satisfied.

.

- - - _'who is the most annoyed?'_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Today is sunny day, the sky so blue and the sun so bright.

As usual I eat my lunch at school cafeteria and be surrounded by girls, they offer something like food, dessert, drinks, candy and others. Look like today is also a peace day, nothings strange like being followed by a stalker or assassin.

And…

"Reborn-san~ please eats this! I make it from morning~!"

As always I was being so popular.

"Reborn-san~ can I be your partner~? !"

Every day I always being asked by girls if they can be my official partner or not, since I like be alone I don't want to make any partner especially if they just want to be lovey-dovey with me. And if I want to make an officially partner, I must careful since it will take forever until my last life _'that was Arcobaleno Council Student__rule'_.

"Reborn~ you so stingy~ you really so troublesome stubborn~ why not I can't be your partner" said the girls pouting, she clinging selfish on my left.

.

- - - _'who is the most troublesome?'_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

Dang—Ding—Dong-

,

The Bell end of lesson finally ringed and the raven boy was called by homeroom teacher to help him take prints to 1st fresh year class, 1-A classroom.

'_So troublesome…'_

Then Reborn pick up the prints from teacher desk and come out from classroom, he walked toward first year side building, as he pass a girls as he more being attention and being surrounded. The juniors girl start whisper each other _'He so cool—! ! Who is he?'_ like they still new so didn't know about him.

'_Good, with this the next day will be noisier'_ sighed.

Walk again pretend to not hear all the questions since it will be troublesome, then he realizes he was being lost in way. Every year after graduate all classroom will be random changes place, last years the first year side building was a clubroom.

'_Tch, where was the 1-A classroom?'_

Looking around, but give up and decide to ask one girl.

'_Well, I will just close my eyes and leave my instinct go toward randomly girl to ask…'_

Then start close he eyes, he walk toward groups follow the instinct… then he felt he must stop and open his eye slowly and decide to ask whoever is someone standing front him.

"H-huh…?"

Squeak the girl.

.

.

'_w…What-—?'_

The girl that standing in front Reborn was a girl with brown messy fur ball long hair girl with long bang hide her face, she also wear a long skirt that even hide her knee with long sleeve (usually girl around her age almost all dress up like make up, wear shorts or reveal they few parts of body like hip, breast, etc. against school rules).

'_but… this-_—_' _

Sweatdropped after see it, the girl around him usually is all cute and dress up pretty.

'…_-—so lame'_

_._

"Umm… w-what wrong…?" asked.

"Huh? ! uh no, excuse me, can you tell me where 1-A room class?" realize from his thought.

"Y-yeah sure… it was my classroom"

"Can you lead me to there?"

"S-sure…"

"Thank you"

Smiled, and then he can hear a few girl yell 'Kyaaaaa _—-! !' _from arounds.

The girl turn round and began walk pass the peoples as Reborn follow the girl behind slowly, they walk through hallway. When in the middle hallway course Reborn heard a few whisper _'look, how can that messy girl walk with Reborn-san? !'_ or _'hey, isn't that dame dame girl?'_ from that Reborn know she must famous with bad reputation… well, demand how her looks he can agree a little too. As they continue walk then turn right to climb the stairs, after reach the top they walk again pass through a few door class and then the girl stopped.

"Here…"

"Thank you so much for lead me"

"Sure no problem"

"Can you help me bring this prints to inside class?" ask Reborn, he so lazy to come in if just put it to teacher desk, he don't want more girl clinging him increase. _'Well… I just must smile brightly and all girls will be following my little request likes usual…'_

"Sorry but I can't do it, excuse me"

Be silent, this is for first time Reborn little request be rejected without hesitate even after he put (forced) smile bright.

"You are little pretty cute are you?"

Don't want to lose and his little pride about women, this time Reborn try to flirt her a little.

"Huh…thanks? Then excuse me"

Shocked

Even Luce, Mammon, Lal or Skull can be little embarrassed after he praise them cute or things… but, this one was not even give any SINGLE reaction. Somehow in his deep heart he really shock and loses, but also start to be interest to this girl.

"Hey you, what's your name?"

"Eh…? Tsuna, Sawada Tsuna"

"Hmm, Tsuna then. I really interest in you, now from today you are my subordinate!" smiled.

"Huh—? WHAT? !"

"Yeah, be proud that you from today are my servant!"

"WHAT ! ? Why must I become your servant? ! Please don't you be selfish decide that! And why from subordinate become servant, Isn't that more get down? !"

"Hoo- this is first time some girl want to reject it and fight me back, I'm more be interest to you" grinned.

"Huh? What you say? Isn't just obvious to reject it and fight back for someone who just meet and say want to make them your servant?"

"Well, usually they happily accept it and just follow me, or a few want to reject it but can't because they afraid me"

"Huh-? Why must happy and afraid for someone like you who rude? Anyway I reject it and excuse me!"

Grab

"I'm afraid you can't, I can took control of your all things since I'm is one of Arcobaleno Council Student and I already interest to you, so you can't run from me Tsuna" grinned.

"Geh-! ? What? That Arcobaleno council student?"

"Well, at least you know isn't it about Arcobaleno council student"

"But still that isn't fair, and I don't want to become servant to someone who just meets!"

"Well, we can later know each other don't you?"

"Still I don't want be servant bastard!"

"Then you can be my pet"

"That was more than low!"

"Well whatever, I already really be interest to you so you can't get away from me"

"HEARD PEOPLE SAID, DON'T IGNORE IT —-!"

Tsuna screams ringed all of each side Vongola Academy building.

.

.

At that day Tsuna finally become Reborn servant (just one side), the most popular and top man from Vongola academy and also one of the higher elite division that close with head principal position…

.

.

.

.

A r c o b a l e n o _ C o u n c i l _ S t u d e n t

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>Thanks for anyone who read it until end. This story just based on my crazy imagination since I really love Rxfem27 and I never really thought I actually will write it down ^^; , plus it will become more than one chapter ;;.<p>

Sorry if my English bad, hope you guys enjoy it.

and if you don't mind, please review it~ Thanks. ;)

.pianno


	2. Chapter 2 : Know for Each Other

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei does!.

**Vongola Academy**

Vongola Academy is an old big school that has all grades, from kindergarten to high school. It has more than hundred club activities and few big fields. The academy also has a dorm and a forest.

A few things about Vongola Academy:

※ Vongola Academy has a one division called 'Arcobaleno Council Student'. They take control of ALL Vongola Academy things.

※ ONLY the Arcobaleno Council Student can take control of: all Vongola Academy properties, student, teacher, club activities and other things.

※ Members of the Arcobaleno Council Student are chosen by Vongola Head principal.

※ The Arcobaleno were already chosen when they were all in kindergarten.

※ Each member of the Arcobaleno Council Student can have only one partner 'till end. The time was free, so they can choose anytime, without worry time-limit. Can't have two or more partner, just only one. So all the Arcobaleno must choose carefully. Also, they can choose someone from Arcobaleno Council Student member too.

※ All Vongola Academy students live in the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsuna :<strong>

A first year student of Vongola High School. She is no good at studying and sports, always called 'DameTsuna' by everyone.

Her face is hidden by her long bangs. She wears an all dark colored sailor uniform and the skirt length is long, it even can hide her knee.

**Reborn Arcobaleno :**

A second year student of Vongola High School. One of the Arcobaleno Council Student member. Wears a dark blazer and dark pants uniform.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Academy<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 02 : Know for Each Other**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Today is sunny day, the sky so blue and the sun so bright.

As usual I eat my lunch alone at my own desk while feeling the cold wind blow from the near windows. Looks like today is also a peaceful day, but… is it just me who feels that the sky suddenly clouded?

"Ciao"

"… Why are you here?"

"I brought you your first task as my lackey" smirked.

"And why did the position become lower?"

"Since I just felt like it"

"I will not obey your order"

.

- - - 'do you want your little secret to be released here right now?' whispered.

.

"…what secret?"

"Yesterday you not in purpose tore the wallpaper of 2nd floor women's toilet on the 1st year side building because tripped on it with your face"

GLEKH

"Do you want me to spread that? How embarrassing you can trip at nothing and ALSO tear the wallpaper with just hitting your face with it," whispered and slowly grinned.

"How did you know about that!" almost yell.

"Don't ever underestimate my information"

"But, isn't that too strange? ! Especially it was at 'women's toilet' you know? !" sweatdropped.

"Tck, tck, of course I use some connection"

"What of 'kind' connection so that you can peep? !"

"Anyway I'm thirsty, buy me some drinks"

"W-what!"

"Buy it or I will shout it, …1 2—"

"W-waaait! Okay okay, I will go buy it, so please don't do it!"

Tsuna quickly covered Reborn's mouth with her both hands palm to hold the word, and then turned around to go out the classroom. After a few minutes Tsuna returned with two can of drinks.

"Here"

"What is this…?"

"As you can see, it's a drink can"

"That's not what I just asked, what actually 'kind' drink did you buy?"

"Nattou honey juice?"

"Do you think I would drink it?"

"Hmm…yeah?" thinking for a while.

"As if, you dame-Tsuna! !"

"Ugh…;; as I thought, so I bought one that you might like to drink…here TeaCaffee"

"This one is much better"

"Glad that, then I will drink this one"

"So you will drink that thing?"

"Well, I always want to try it and see what kind it tastes like"

"What?"

Reborn was shocked to see how Tsuna would want to try that thing. Tsuna somehow likes new kind products snack or drink and was always curious to try it.

-gulp-gulp—

"Hmm, this kinda taste good" satisfied.

"Are you sure—?" Seeing it with blank gaze, _'Look like I choose some strange girl as my servant'_

"Do you want to try it little, senior?"

Asked Tsuna since she didn't know what his name, but she was for sure he is a senior from 2nd year.

"Call me Reborn, just Reborn. Okay, I will try it a little since I'm curious too"

Still holding the can hand. Reborn grabbed it along with Tsuna's hand and drank it.

"Hey, can you at least drink it without having my hand grabbed?"

"Well since it's little troublesome to pass the can again and again"

"So how was the taste?" ask curiously than to argue about Reborn grabbing her hand.

"Well, not too bad" licked his lip.

"Isn't it?" smiled.

This is first time Reborn saw Tsuna smiled, he can't see her face totally 'cause of her long bangs but he didn't know why he just can feels a little warm inside.

"You really interesting, you know?" smiled.

"Huh—-? Wh- "Reborn-san~ I've been search for you~"

'tch'

'_... … … … … …huh? Just now I heard Reborn clicking his tongue…? Is it just my imagination?'_look at Reborn confused.

"Reborn-san~ today I didn't see you in school cafeteria and I heard you were here~ I've been worrying you~"

Said the pretty girl that came in just now, she called out to Reborn as she likes to flirt him. The girl was so pretty with her long beautiful hair and with few of her body showing openly like her hips and top breasts.

"Hmm~? Who this girl" clinging to Reborn's neck.

"Just my servant"

"Hmm~ wait, aren't you 'dame' -Tsuna? Your rumors even ring to my class, ahahaha~" laugh it.

.

- Degh

_._

'_Here again…'_sighed, even though she used to hear it, but still she didn't like that insult so much.

"Rumors?" ask Reborn.

"Yeah, she's really really so no-good at everything, like sports even studying~ even though she is in here, one of elite school the Vongola Academy. So no-good much even the people don't like her, she is also so lame and people can't communicate well to her since she toooo idiotic, ahahahaha—that rumor really make you laugh doesn't it?"

Ahahaha- still laughing hard, Reborn then stood up from his chair.

"Let's go Tsuna, suddenly I want to eat something at school cafeteria"

"W-wait Reborn-san—! Why are you mad for that dame-girl! ?"

"Didn't I just say that she is my servant? My servant is also my things, got it? Then excuse me, ciao"

'_Reborn…?'_

This is the first time people didn't insult her after they heard that rumor, didn't know how to react she just followed Reborn go out from classroom with a blank mind and just stared at Reborn's back. The girl just blank to what happened and stood frozen near Tsuna's desk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

"R-reborn—-! !"

Tsuna called out to Reborn who still just walked a little fast, Tsuna still tried hard to catch up to him since she has zero stamina. Then suddenly Reborn stopped his foot at the middle of a quiet hallway.

"Well… … …"

"-pant-pant—…?" Tired after chasing Reborn.

"You sure really are lame "

'_WHAAAAAT! ? Suddenly to the point? !'_shocked.

"You also look like idiot and no-good, but—"

"Reborn...?"

"I don't really hate that part" turned to Tsuna and smiled.

"…eh?"

Somehow Tsuna felt her heart warm and so happy, this is first time someone said that to her. Look like he's not as bad as how arrogant and selfish attitude he was before.

.

… —-_'That was just what I thought but…'_

_._

"Since that 'no-good' part really makes you so 'funny'" said Reborn smirked.

.

… —-_'maybe I will take back my word from before, he is just nothing than a selfish man'_

_._

Gazed blankly at Reborn back and then started to say something from the bottom of her heart.

"Well, I'm not your servant or even your 'funny' toy, but…"

"Hmm?"

.

- - - Thank You…

.

"You're welcome"

Both smiled to each other and felt a warm atmosphere. But… that atmosphere didn't take long to vanish.

"Okay then Tsuna, go to school cafeteria now and buy me Fettuccine Vongole!"

"What! ? No way, why must me? !"

"Or do you want me to shout your other little secrets?" grinned.

"What? ! You still have it? And where did all that information actually from come? !"

"Well it is a s-e-c-r-e-t" winked his one eye and somehow felt heart shape pop out from somewhere.

"Please don't say it with that face, it just makes me more irritated from deep within my black stomach"

"Let's see if you can fight back" smirked.

"Uhhh—-...!"

Tsuna glared back strongly at Reborn gaze, but still somehow from her instinct she felt that can't win against him (physically) and plus he held her own little secret (don't know about the other secrets) as hostage, she then walked pass through Reborn and turned back.

"Someday I will find all of your secrets dammit! Definitely! uuuh—-..."

Shout it and ran towards school cafeteria to buy him Fettuccine Vongole.

"Hmm~ she sure is a really interesting one" smirked

BUGH—

There sound of big crash at wall.

'_And looks like she also clumsy…'_

PRAAANG—- BUKH—

A tennis ball suddenly cracked the window glass and hit her head hard.

'…_and also unlucky'_

.

.

At that time Tsuna swore to herself that she will going to tear up all of Reborn embarrassing secrets and at other place Reborn felt he really enjoyed to watch Tsuna act and didn't feel any boring to take care of her and he hoped from now on until end he can be at Tsuna side forever.

To playing her.

And he really can't wait for it, to watch more…

More of Tsuna suffering act.

His grin widened quietly.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—-! What this, suddenly I felt really cold ;;!'_

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all review! I really happy thank you so much.<p>

Since everyone said I must get Beta reader or fix my grammar ^^; I finally chose search Beta reader and it's aerin02 Thank you so much for help me fix the grammar XD~!

I reupload this chapter 2 after aerin02 fix it (thought I still change it a little to fit my style ^^; sorry aerin02) ;) ~Enjoy.

.pianno


	3. Chapter 3 : Arcobaleno Members

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei does!.

**Vongola Academy**

Vongola Academy is an old big school that has all grades, from kindergarten to high school. It has more than hundred club activities and few big fields. The academy also has a dorm and a forest.

A few things about Vongola Academy:

※ Vongola Academy has a one division called 'Arcobaleno Council Student'. They take control of ALL Vongola Academy things.

※ ONLY the Arcobaleno Council Student can take control of: all Vongola Academy properties, student, teacher, club activities and other things.

※ Members of the Arcobaleno Council Student are chosen by Vongola Head principal.

※ The Arcobaleno were already chosen when they were all in kindergarten.

※ Each member of the Arcobaleno Council Student can have only one partner 'till end. The time was free, so they can choose anytime, without worry time-limit. Can't have two or more partner, just only one. So all the Arcobaleno must choose carefully. Also, they can choose someone from Arcobaleno Council Student member too.

※ All Vongola Academy students live in the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsuna :<strong>

A first year student of Vongola High School. She is no good at studying and sports, always called 'DameTsuna' by everyone.

Her face is hidden by her long bangs. She wears an all dark colored sailor uniform and the skirt length is long, it even can hide her knee.

**Reborn Arcobaleno :**

A second year student of Vongola High School. One of the Arcobaleno Council Student member. Wears a dark blazer and dark pants uniform.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Academy<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 03 : Arcobaleno Members**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today is sunny day, the sky is so blue and the sun so bright.

I enjoy the warm wind blow from the near forest while I eat my lunch, dreaming that today will be one peaceful day. I then picked up a meatball from my box lunch with my chopstick and eat it, but…

Looks like my dream will not be granted by god…

"Ciao"

"How did you can find me Reborn?"

"Huh, do you think you really can run from me Tsuna?"

"Yeah"

"You can't underestimate my information dame-Tsuna, even if you hide at the deep side of the near back forest I still can find you easily"

"That's the most questioning thing you know?"

"Today I brought you new task again as my lackey"

"Hear out what people say!"

"So let's go now to Arcobaleno Council Student room"

"Wha— HEY! ! Don't steal my lunch!"

With a fast speed, Reborn's hand picked up all food at boxed lunch into his mouth.

"Hmm~ this kinda tasty, where did you buy it?"

"How can I buy food outside the school since all students live in dorm? Of course I make it by myself, sorry it was 'kinda' tasty for you!"

Pouting her cheek and start warping her boxed lunch with cloth wrap, Tsuna stood from grass she sat before.

"I thought you can't cook since you are 'dame-Tsuna', well at least I like the taste"

"Well, since people doesn't like it too much to room with me at dorm I must at least can do the cooking alone for life"

"Well, it's because students can at first choose freely who they want to roommate with before school life started"

"I think it's good, I just don't like being roommate with people who hate or like to make fun of me"

"I agree too"

"And, who is your roommate Reborn?"

"… a guy I most hate"

"… …"

Tsuna was silent for moment and throw her view with empty gaze, _'I hope that guy's not already dead because of Reborn' …_

"If I can kill him from the first day, I'd already killed him you know"

"Are you telepath or physic? ! And don't read people mind without permission! !"

"Oh yeah, your new task is –"

"Don't change the topic!"

"Make me tea"

"Huh?"

"I said make me tea Tsuna" smiled.

"H-huh? W-wait, where must I make a tea for you! ?"

"I already said before dame-Tsuna"

"Stop calling me with that! umm… ;; …it was at the… Arcobaleno… Council Student room… …?" Tsuna hopes she heard it wrong.

"Of course" smirked.

"W-what! ? Wait! I ever heard normal students are forbidden to enter Arcobaleno Council Student room! I can't"

"Well, usually"

"What do you mean…?"

"Did you forgot, I'm also one of Arcobaleno Council Student so I can easily give you permission"

"w-WHAT! ? NO NO NO, I DON'T WANT GO TO THERE!"

"Are you scared with the rumors?" grinned.

"OF COURSE I'M"

"Hmm~, This is more interesting, okay let's go Tsuna! " grabbed Tsuna's wrist and dragged her happily.

"NOOOOooooo—-—-—! ! !"

Cried Tsuna who can't fight back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ciao"

"…Who is that girl?"

"My servant"

"I'm not your servant!"

"Hmm"

Tsuna was glared by the dark blue haired teen girl. She has burn scar at her right cheek and wears dark blazer and medium short dark skirt.

"Reborn, I already told to you, this place is not your place to date or be lovey-dovey with girls"

"I'm not lovey-dovey and I already said this girl is my servant"

"Then why you bring her here? This room is forbidden for normal students"

"I just ordered her to make me tea for the Arcobaleno meeting later"

"If it's just tea, you can order Skull too"

"I don't like her tea, it doesn't have any taste or even have a smell"

"Hmm… well you are right…"

"And I also can't order Luce to make a tea… … since she's really scaring me"

"Yeah, me too…"

The two slowly paled as they remember the 'dark' past.

"Umm… excuse me…?" Tsuna confused to what happen with the two suddenly.

"So Tsuna, "

"Can you make tea?" Continued the blue haired girl.

"Y-Yeah…" answer Tsuna.

"Glad then, can you hurry up make it and quit from here? Since this room forbidden for normal students"

"S-Sure! No problem!" smiled.

Tsuna then went to where the tea sets where and hurried up to make it, she walked humming happy songs since after she made some tea she can be freed from Reborn. But… fate will not to let her so.

"Hey Lal don't drive away my servant as you like, I still need her for my bored time"

"Then what? Do you after this you will lovey-dovey with her in this place?"

"Of course not, just for my toy"

"I'M NOT YOUR TOY FOR YOUR BORED TIME YOU BASTARD!"

Shouted Tsuna in Reborn's side.

"Oh, did you already finish make tea?"

"Of course! Since I want to be freed from you!"

"That was fast…" said Lal.

"Then excuse me—-"

BANG

"KORA REBORN, DON'T LET YOUR GIRLFRIEND COME IN AS YOU LIKE! !"

"HIiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Suddenly the door crashed and there stood a blond man with dark blazer and dark pants uniform, but unlike Reborn he unbuttoned all the buttons in blazer and reveal his white shirt, he also doesn't wear any black necktie.

"It's you huh?"

"Colonello where's Verde?" ask Lal.

"I don't see him, probably still in one of stanze segrete kora"

"Tch, that scientist. Did he forget today's meeting?"

"Or he's just lazy"

"Anyway Reborn, this place is not your date spot or lovey-dovey spot you know kora"

"Don't said same thing with Lal and she not my girlfriend but my toy"

'_Why did the position more lower__—-!' _shouted Tsuna deep in her heart.

"You already have Skull, don't you?"

"She's just a Lackey and this one is my servant"

'_I wonder who is Skull person…'_ sweatdropped after Tsuna heard it.

"Where the difference?" asked Lal.

"Lackey is someone who more lower than servant and to-servant is someone who more lower than me"

'_You almost say 'toy'__—-? ! And isn't yesterday you also call me 'lackey' don't you? !' _glared at Reborn.

BAM

"大家您好"

"風"

"好久不见利邦, 可樂尼洛, 拉爾·米爾奇,跟…是谁?"

"她是我的仆人"

"啊…? 不是你的女朋友吗？"

"不是"

"可是, 她很可爱不是吗?"

"啊啊? 是你的眼睛坏了吗, 在哪边是可爱?"

"一切"

"啊啊?" Reborn sweatdropped after heard it.

"露琪,史卡魯,威爾帝跟瑪門那?"

"他们还没有来"

"是吗…"

Again, someone entered the room. This time a man with black hair and one braid behind, he also wears dark red Chinese style top and dark pants uniform. He talks with Reborn in Chinese, the other three were just silent and listened to it since they can't Chinese.

"Fong, did you see the others?" asked Colonello.

"Well I did not see them today" answered Fong.

BAM

"SORRY I'M LATEE—-? !"

"You late Skull" said Lal.

"B-but I'm also brought Verde to come along"

"What…? How you can bring him? He always at unknown place, Lal and I, even Reborn don't know where he is even if he maybe already run away from here or died 'cause of insanity" amazed Colonello.

"Huh…? Isn't that easy?"

- - - _' ' 'What_—-_… …?' ' ' _the three sweatdropped.

"Hmm? What wrong guys?" confused Skull.

This time a teen girl entering the room. She has purple short hair color, purple lip color, purple line under her eyes, purple teardrop tattoo and the piercings. She wears all dark color sailor uniform under a half leather jacket, the skirt length is medium short like Lal.

"Tch, how troublesome"

"Ah, Verde!"

"Skull, can you stop pulling me here to each every meeting? It's just troublesome you know"

"But if you don't come, Luce will mad and use all her strength to shatter you into pieces!"

"That is also troublesome… …" paled.

'_Actually how (scary) strong is that 'Luce' they said…'_ blued and imagined it.

Behind Skull followed a green haired man, he wear round glasses and white laboratory outfit on top of his dark uniform.

"By the way, are you okay Verde?" ask Skull.

"Yeah, somehow"

"Yesterday you skipped your meal again for you research, that really worries me you know"

"I can't leave it half way since it was really important"

"But at least eat something Verde, maybe from today on I must go to your place to cook something?"

"Stop that, I don't want my private kitchen explode again"

"T-that not true! Last time it's just a 'little' failure, but this time I will definitely succeed it!...maybe…"

"Just sitting around is okay"

"I don't want to! I want to adv-help you with a proper meal!"

"My place is not your playground"

BAM

"Hmm, looks like everyone already gathered except Luce huh?"

At front door there stood girl with a black hood covering half her face and indigo hair, she has two up-side-down triangle purple markings on her cheek. She wears black mantel that reaches around her chest on top dark blazer and short dark skirt.

"You the last one Mammon"

"I don't mind, since coming here can't make me any money"

"As usual huh?"

"Hmm? Who is that girl?" ask Mammon.

"My servant" answers Reborn.

"WHAAAAT! ? Reborn senpai, you also make a normal student become your lackey? !" a surprised Skull.

"Yeah, I'm interested with her"

"Interested…?" asks Skull.

"As my toy"

"I'M NOT YOUR TOY OR EVEN YOUR SERVANT YOU BASTARD! !" shouted Tsuna.

"But you and I already make that promise don't you~?" set a cute expression.

"WHEN AND I ALREADY SAID YOU TO STOP THAT CREEPY EXPRESSION? !"

PLAKK—-

"How can you call my cute expression 'creepy' huh?" Reborn grinned and glared down at Tsuna.

Reborn hit Tsuna's head with his yellow slipper and she fell to carpet with her face, then Reborn land his foot to step on Tsuna's back.

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, YOU ARIGHT! THAT REALLY CREEPY! AHAHAHAHAHAH—-! ! !" Laugh Colonello.

-Bang—-

"Ops-"

"Tch, I missed it"

"Do you think you can hit me with your small gun Reborn?"

"Then how about this?"

Reborn throw something to Colonello. Colonello was ready to dodge it but then he realized… the thing that Reborn throw… is…not stuff…but…—-hot tea waters …

BURSFH

"Woah-! !"

"Eat that" smirked.

"You bitch—-…!"

"And eat this next!"

"Do you think I will fall with that again! Heah—-! ! !" dodged it.

Clack—

.

PLAKKH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone at that room all paled at once including Reborn and Colonello, pluks- the small sound from Reborn's fallen yellow slipper rings in the silent room.

"Oh my, looks like everyone had fun, don't ya?" smiles.

"C-ciao… …Luce…"

"H-hi… …L-luce… … …"

The two paled and forced a smile.

"You two…" still smiling.

""Y-Yeah…?""

They paled even more.

.

"Come here"

.

.

.

.

""""""… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …""""""

-10 minutes later-

.

-Clack-

"Yup, everyone has gathered here right~?"

Somehow a few splash of light pop out from somewhere around Luce smiles brightly, she rubbed her cheek with her right hand palm to erase some speck of blood left and licked it.

""""""…Y-yeah—-…""""""

They answered in unison.

"Then let's start the meeting~ ~!" smiled.

'_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! ! Who is she? ! She can make 'THAT' Reborn quiet (or you could call it 'kill'?) in second!'_

"Oh my, who is this girl?"

Luce realizes there one person more at this Arcobaleno Council Student room.

"W-well… she is Reborn's servant or something…?" answer Lal.

"N-n-n-n-n-nice t-to m-m-meet y-you" nervous Tsuna.

"Oh my, you are Reborn's servant?"

Hmmm~ humming it. Luce stared at Tsuna perfectly not leave any single part left unseen.

"So? You really Reborn's servant?" asked with smile.

"n…n…n…—-" trembling.

"n?"

"NOPE! !"

Luce raises her eyebrow surprised with Tsuna's answer.

"W-well, R-Reborn just calls me servant as he like and i-I still didn't agree with that- so—-…"

"y-Yeah…~?" asked again, this time with sparkling eyes, trembling and held a smile to Tsuna.

.

"I will refuse to become his servant, lackey, pet or even his toy! And I will definitely get back at him someday!"

.

Shouted Tsuna after gainning some strength to say it (after she remembered her suffering again). Luce more raises her eyebrow, excited after hearing Tsuna's answer.

"SOO CUTEEEEEEEEEE—-~ ~! !"

Suddenly Luce jumped unto Tsuna and hugged her tight.

"E-eh? W-what?"

"You so cute! ! This is first time I see girl with this strong yet kind! Okay it's decide, from now on you are also a member of the Arcobaleno Council Student 'room'! ! !"

.

"""""" W H A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A T T T T ! ! ! ? ? ? ?""""""

"W-WAIT LUCE! !" shout Lal.

"YEAH! You can't add a Arcobaleno Council Student member as you like Luce! ?" continued Skull

"Yeah, there must be the Head Principal's permission! ?" said Mammon.

"And she also have must clear all requirements from Head Principal" said Fong.

"Yeah, the Head Principal will be mad" said Verde.

"Well, I already said that she is member of Arcobaleno Council Student 'room' not Arcobaleno Council Student" answer Luce.

"What does that mean?" ask Lal.

"Not as Arcobaleno Council Student, but now, she can also come to this room like one of members of the room"

"Ahh~ that what you mean!" said Skull happy to understand the meaning.

"Wait, is it okay to let normal student come here as she likes?" asked Verde.

"I already said it, now she is 'member room' not 'normal student'!" said Luce.

"Um… I think that's not the answer…?" whispered Tsuna.

"Huh~ there it is again… looks like 'Luce's harem room' increased by one more girl again—-" said Fong.

"Yeah… Luce likes all cute, kind, strong and 'unique' type girls…" said Verde sweatdropped.

"Yeah, even Lal, Skull and Mammon are also 'Luce harem room' members" said Fong sweatdropped like Verde.

.

—-… ' 'Yeah…' '

.

Somehow they can hear the wind from out of the room.

''_Looks like it from the two corpses outside the room''_ thought the two boy who was safe from Luce's wrath (Fong & Verde).

.

.

"Okay, from now on you must come here every day my little cute girl~!" said Luce as she danced around Tsuna happily.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT ! ?" shouts Tsuna shocked.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm also one of Reborn's lackey" greet Skull who seems happy to have friend with same 'fate' like her.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm not like the other who will spoil you. Be ready for it" said Lal glaring to Tsuna.

"Nice to meet you, hope you can make me get some money from your wallet" said Mammon, who doesn't even see her.

" W A A A A A A A A A A A I I I I T T T T T ! ?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Does every Arcobaleno Council Student member all like to be selfish—-! ?'_

.

.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>CHapter 3 update! and already be edited by aerin02! Thanks so much! if you're ask the pairings, as you can see... this fict. main pairing is not only Rfem!27 but also Vxfem!S, CxL, Bxfem!M, etc.~<p>

Hope you all can enjoy this chapter~

And here a few translate:

Stanze segrete : secret rooms (in Italy)

大家您好 : Hello everyone

風 : Fong

好久不见利邦, 可樂尼洛, 拉爾·米爾奇,跟…谁跟? : Long time no see Reborn, Colonelo, Lal Mirch, and… who?

她是我的仆人: She is my servant

跟…? 不是你的女朋友吗？: Ha…? Not your girlfriend?

不是: Not

可是, 她很可爱不是吗 : But, she really cute isn't she?

跟跟? 是你的眼睛坏了吗, 在哪边是可爱? : Aaaa? Are your eyes broken, which side is cute?

一切: All

露琪, 史卡魯, 威爾帝跟瑪門那? : Where's Luce, Skull, Verde and Mammon?

他们还没有来 : They still didn't come yet.

是吗… : Is that so…

If you want to know how they be heard you can try it at Google translate voice^^.

.pianno


	4. Chapter 4 : Members and couples

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei does!.

**Vongola Academy**

Vongola Academy is an old big school that has all grades, from kindergarten to high school. It has more than hundred club activities and few big fields. The academy also has a dorm and a forest.

A few things about Vongola Academy:

※ Vongola Academy has a one division called 'Arcobaleno Council Student'. They take control of ALL Vongola Academy things.

※ ONLY the Arcobaleno Council Student can take control of: all Vongola Academy properties, student, teacher, club activities and other things.

※ Members of the Arcobaleno Council Student are chosen by Vongola Head principal.

※ The Arcobaleno were already chosen when they were all in kindergarten.

※ Each member of the Arcobaleno Council Student can have only one partner 'till end. The time was free, so they can choose anytime, without worry time-limit. Can't have two or more partner, just only one. So all the Arcobaleno must choose carefully. Also, they can choose someone from Arcobaleno Council Student member too.

※ All Vongola Academy students live in the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsuna :<strong>

A first year student of Vongola High School. She is no good at studying and sports, always called 'DameTsuna' by everyone.

Her face is hidden by her long bangs. She wears an all dark colored sailor uniform and the skirt length is long, it even can hide her knee.

**Reborn Arcobaleno :**

A second year student of Vongola High School. One of the Arcobaleno Council Student member. Wears a dark blazer and dark pants uniform.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Academy<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 04 : Members and couples**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today is sunny day, the sky so blue and the sun so bright.

And I went away from all that good weather to hide myself inside a small hallway in school. I walked slowly along the pretty orange brown walls and red carpet on the floor. In the my way of new fantasy (also bloody) room I see something around like holes, big scratches, some destroyed coal walls, burns, spears or knives that are stuck at steel decoration near door and… blood spread.

"Hopefully today I can safely go back to my dorm room to play some games as my last dying will…" said with half crying.

She can't go back… since Reborn held (stole) her room key.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

BAM

"早安"

"Good morning my little cute girl~"

"Good morning!"

"…"

"Morning"

"Morning kora!"

"Morning..."

"You late Tsuna"

"Why… why must I come to this place even at holiday—-! ! ! !" shouts Tsuna.

"My, my, my little sweet, don't say that~ since Arcobaleno Council Student can't take a lot of holidays and must spend rest time in this room for work~" answered Luce.

"B-but… I don't see any paper work or anything… just… …snacks and tea…?" said Tsuna examined the big table in middle room.

"Well, that's because Arcobaleno Council Student works are a s-e-c-r-e-t" winked, heart shape pop out at Luce's right eye.

"What do you mean by 'secret' ! ? That's too suspicious! !"

"If it means secret, it's a secret you dame-Tsuna" said Reborn, points his gun to Tsuna.

"That's more suspicious…" paled Tsuna, can't move from her place.

"By the way, what is your name my sweet girl?" asks Luce.

"O, yeah… I forgot to introduce myself…;; …my name is Tsuna… Sawada Tsuna"

"Oh my, what a cute name~" said Luce.

"Hmm, I also forgot to introduce myself. My name is Lal Mirch, nice to meet you"

"I'm Colonello! Nice to meet you kora!"

"I'm Skull, nice to meet you Tsuna!"

"Hmph, I'm Mammon"

"我的名字是風, It's Fong, nice to meet you Tsuna-san"

"My name is Luce, nice to meet you honey~"

"And his—-… nn? Where Verde?" asked Skull.

"I didn't see him today" answer Lal.

"Then I will bring him here, excuse me" said Skull and stood up from her chair to go out of the room.

"Wow, she really can bring him here… I wonder how she can do it since he's so stubborn" said Colonello.

"Look like they are 'going out'" Reborn smirked polishing his gun.

.

—- —- """"""WHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT—-! ! ! ! ! ! ? ?""""""

.

"Those are just rumors" said Reborn.

"Where did you hear that rumor kora? !" asked Colonello.

"From myself"

"If it's just you, doesn't that make it a fake rumor!"

"Not 'fake' you know, ever since I saw them hug each other"

.

—- —- —- —- —- —- —- —- """"""W H H A A A A A A A A A A A A A T T T T—-! ! ! ! ! ! ? ?""""""

.

"Are you sure? !" ask Lal.

"That really surprised me" said Fong with some biscuit on his mouth.

"Whatever, rumor or love can't make any money" said Mammon while counting some money.

"Oh my, I must make sure if Verde will not hurt my little Skull~" said Luce sighed.

'_Wow, they sure are really 'really' selfishly thinking' _thought Tsuna, _'hmmm? Wait…'_

"Umm, can I ask you something Mammon-san?"

"Hm, what?"

"Aren't you in date with Belphegor?" ask Tsuna.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

"HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT? !" Shocked Mammon.

"Well… you from the 'Varia' right…?" said Tsuna.

"H,how did you know?"

"Since it was also one of most popular thing beside 'Arcobaleno', at Vongola Academy there's also has one popular group called 'Varia', the top Vongola delinquent group also recognized by Head Principal"

"That does not answer my question! How did you know I'm one of Varia and how did you know i-I'm d-d-dating BEL?" blushed.

"U-umm… r-rumor-?" answer Tsuna.

"°д°;;)! !IT'S THAT TRUE LAL? !"

"W-well… I never heard of that thing…;;" answer Lal.

"SKUu—- tch, she's not here…! Then, FONG? !" Mammon turns to Fong.

"Well… I've never heard that" smiled Fong drinking tea.

"T-then you Sawada Tuna! ! Where did you hear those rumors?" asked Mammon again.

"It's Tsuna… well… from Varia itself…?" answer Tsuna.

"H-HUHHHH—-? !" a confused Mammon.

"You know Varia dame-Tsuna?" ask Reborn.

"N-nope… just a man with feminine way of talking said he was from Varia, ran through the hallway and yelled it. He seems happy and said 'my little daughter Mammon finally going out with Bel-chan~' just like that, everyone at there must know it"

"l-l-L-LUSSURIAAA—-~ ~! ! !" Mammon face became red like tomato and ran fast to the door.

BANG

"青年是真的好啊~"

'_I think that's not the problem' _sighed Tsuna.

"By the way Tsuna-san" said Fong realizing Tsuna reacted to his words.

"Yeah?"

"Do you understand Chinese a little?"

"Yeah… I have a childhood friend from Chinese, though she taught me only a few years, after that she had to go back to her country for jobs"

"她的名字叫什么？"

"一平"

"! !" raised his eyebrow, Fong continue eating his snack.

"Tsun-" "Wow, that's really surprising"

Fong words were cut by Reborn.

"W-what Reborn?"

"I thought you're really an idiot, idiot, but seems like you're not" smirked.

"Don't say it twice!"

"But it's true isn't it?"

"Ugh-! E-even so please don't tell me so straight—! !" half crying.

BAMM—

.

"Everyone, I bought Verde here~!" said Skull cheerful.

Skull came with Verde at side, her hand lock to his hand so he cannot run away.

"Tch, why must I go at holiday to this hateful room again?" said Verde.

'_Ah, the same thing I just said before' _thought Tsuna.

"B-but you know that everyone must come here 'everyday'?" answer Skull.

"W-what! ? everyday? Is that true Luce-san? !" ask Tsuna surprised.

"Of course~ since I want the bond with everyone to tighten more~ fufu" answer Luce.

"And you also can't run from me as my servant too you know?" said Reborn.

"What! ? And I'm not your servant, I never accept it!"

"But I already accepted it"

"You just accept as you like don't you! ?"

"Be grateful and have pride, you are a servant of a Arcobaleno Council Student member and also one of the top popular men in this Vongola academy"

"I'll never ever be grateful to you even if I become your friend or girlfriend! !"

"What…? Hmm, who knows?"

Grek-

Reborn stood up from his chair, approached Tsuna slowly and stopped in front her, looking down at Tsuna as his face came near her face.

"W-what… ?" afraid Tsuna.

"Let see if you really can't fall for me" grinned.

"H-huh—-?" confused.

Reborn's right arm slowly embraced Tsuna's waist, his hand gripped her skirt and his other hand held her chin letting Tsuna's face move closer to his.

'_Well, last time she didn't react anything (really zero), but I'm sure this time… since girls like Tsuna must have zero skinship with men'_ thought Reborn, as revenge for his pride from the last time.

"R-reborn…"

"What…?" smiling, felt little succeed.

"You really have curly sideburns, so rounded"

"Only that?"

"Hmm…? Your hair is really so spiky, it's first time I've seen it so close…?"

"Did you not feel anything…?"

"Feel what?"

"Something after I got closer to you…?"

"Hmm… …;; it's hot…?"

"NOT THAT YOU DAME TSUNA"

PLAKKk-

Reborn immediately picked up his slipper from his one foot and strongly hit Tsuna's head with it, he was so irritated. How can this girl be so dumb and dull after one of the most popular men at this school came close to her.

"That hurt Reborn! !"

"Shut up! !" shout Reborn with irritated and shattered pride heart.

"PFFFHh—-! !"

Burst Colonello, holding his laughter.

"What Colonello?" Reborn glared at him.

"BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahaha—-! ! This is first time I saw you being rejected by girl! ! And also straight at you! !AHAHAHA—- tomorrow it will become a hot topic kora! ! HAHAHAHHAHAhaha-! !" Laugh Colonello.

"Hm, you're really good Sawada. If you want stay to here you must be like that" laughed Lal.

"Yeah! You're really cool Tsuna! This is the first time I saw Reborn with that dumb face! AHAHAHA-! Eat that Reborn!" said Skull.

PLAKKh-

Reborn's other slipper flew to Skull's head and fell because she lost balance.

"This SO rare to see you rejected after you already had skin contact with a girl"

Said Mammon who finally came back calmly after giving some punishment to his frog junior (who was the first one tell to Lussuria), she pressed the camera button with high speed to capture Reborn's expression

"And this will sell great" continued Mammon.

"Yeah, that girl is really an interesting one doesn't she?" said Fong with cake at his mouth.

"Puhahaha—-! ! PFFHh-! That's so lame, puhaha-!" laugh Verde.

"W-well m-my girl that's rea-really so great! Pffh-!" said Luce who also held her laugh.

"SHUT UP! ! AND COLONELLO, HAVEN'T YOU ALSO BEEN REJECT BY LAL! ?"

"PRRRFFFF—-—-! ! !" burst out Lal surprised.

"W-WHA— HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT! ?" asked Colonello.

"What~ Lal you ever reject your Colonello~?" ask Luce.

"What do you mean by 'your'! ? A-a-and t-that just ACCIDENT—-!" said Lal blushed.

"Accident?" ask Colonello.

"T-that just—- that time Colonello just suddenly confessed, s-so I accidentally rejected him—-" said Lal, her face really become redder and hid it with both her palms.

"I-is that true Lal…?" Colonello saw Lal with happy expression and blushed.

"Y-yeah—- s-so Colonello… i-I love you too…" more blushed.

"L-Lal! I- I too, I love you-"

.

"""""""GET OUT FROM THIS ROOM IF YOU WANT TO BE LOVEY-DOVEY YOU BASTARD COUPLE—-! ! ! ! !"""""""

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-BAM-

.

"Fuuh—- they just only always make us embarrassed at place" said Verde

"Yeah, don't they ever know where they must be lovey-dovey?" said Mammon.

"Are they always like that?" ask Tsuna.

"Yeah, 'almost' everyday. It really makes us irritated but we can't get out of hand" answer Reborn.

"Fufu, it's good that Lal is being treasured by Colonello" said Luce.

"But I think there must be a limit to be lovey-dovey in public" said Skull.

"Hopefully they can always be together~" said Fong, eating some choco wafer.

.

.

.

'_Haahh—-hope from now on I can bear with this all…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"By the way Reborn, can you return to me my room key?"

"Absolutely not"

"What! How will I sleep today? !"

"You can sleep in my place"

"Absolute NO—! !"

"Then sleep outside"

"NOOOOOOOOOO—-—-! ! !"

.

.

.

.

.

'_Somehow, ever since that time, my heart always beat so fast —-why…?'_

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>Chap.4 is updates ^^! Thanks for all review!<p>

早安 : Good Morning

我的名字是風 : My name is Fong

青年是真的好啊: youth is really good huh~

她的名字叫什么? : What is her name?

Enjoy~

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5 : Work and Job

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei does!.

**Vongola Academy**

Vongola Academy is an old big school that has all grades, from kindergarten to high school. It has more than hundred club activities and few big fields. The academy also has a dorm and a forest.

A few things about Vongola Academy:

※ Vongola Academy has a one division called 'Arcobaleno Council Student'. They take control of ALL Vongola Academy things.

※ ONLY the Arcobaleno Council Student can take control of: all Vongola Academy properties, student, teacher, club activities and other things.

※ Members of the Arcobaleno Council Student are chosen by Vongola Head principal.

※ The Arcobaleno were already chosen when they were all in kindergarten.

※ Each member of the Arcobaleno Council Student can have only one partner 'till end. The time was free, so they can choose anytime, without worry time-limit. Can't have two or more partner, just only one. So all the Arcobaleno must choose carefully. Also, they can choose someone from Arcobaleno Council Student member too.

※ All Vongola Academy students live in the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsuna :<strong>

A first year student of Vongola High School. She is no good at studying and sports, always called 'DameTsuna' by everyone.

Her face is hidden by her long bangs. She wears an all dark colored sailor uniform and the skirt length is long, it even can hide her knee.

**Reborn Arcobaleno :**

A second year student of Vongola High School. One of the Arcobaleno Council Student member. Wears a dark blazer and dark pants uniform.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Academy<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 05 : Work and Job**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today is sunny day, the sky so blue and the sun so bright.

The sunlight entered from the huge windows at the big room in 3rd Floor Central building of Vongola Academy. The wallpaper in the room is all red with some small rose motif. At the middle of the room stood a big wooded table that's enough for ten or fifteen people. The floor was of ceramic material and was covered with large red carpet that almost closed all floor parts. In the middle wall of the room a big wooden door stands, that door has some strange large spark of blood that was forgotten to be erased…

I walk from tea set table to where Luce and the others sat with a few snacks and a teapot.

"How was the tea Luce?" ask Tsuna

"Hmm, it's good~" answer Luce

"Yeah, it has a good smell" said Fong.

"Yeah, this is first time I had tea so delicious in taste" said Skull.

"Hmm, not bad" said Mammon.

"Thank you all" smiled Tsuna, then she realized something "Wow, the roses at that vase is so beautiful"

"fufu, thanks Tsuna" said Luce, enjoying the tea.

"Hmm? But why does it only have red color? Also I don't ever remember that vase having other colored flower beside red"

"fufu, that's because if the flowers get splashes of some blood they still will be fine you know?" smiled Luce brightly.

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'FINE'—-? ! !' _thought Tsuna, gazing at the flower with awful expression.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then the morning school bell ringed, everyone started to go to their own classroom.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BANGG_—-_

"TSUUUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—-! ! !" shout Reborn.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—-!"

"You, how can you get out from my room? ! I remember locking it with a private padlock and chains, even the windows!" asked.

Yesterday I still couldn't get my room key from Reborn and he dragged me to his room 'pitying' me if I slept outside, I wanted to run but I can't fight back to him. He also locked all the doors and windows so I can't run away, I told him that I can't sleep with other men I don't know but he didn't hear it and fast sleep. Not knowing what I must do, I just borrowed Reborn roommate's (Colonello) blanket and pillow (the owner somehow didn't return after yesterday's event) and slept at floor (since Colonello bed has lot of traps).

"Well… with one of Colonello's Items?" answer Tsuna.

"Huh—-?" confused.

"With Colonello's military knife I cracked the chain and run out…?"

"Tch-"

"Hey! What do you mean by 'Tch' huh? !"

"Nothing, I was just hoping that when I woke up I can order you as my maid"

"That's more awful you know!"

"Next time I will be more careful so you will can't run away again from my room, don't worry" smirked.

"Of course I have to worry since you're more fired up to lock me up you bastard! And there will be no 'next time'!" shouted.

"The 'next time' will come for sure, since I still have it" said Reborn, showing a key.

"That's my key! Give it back to me! ?"

"Catch it if you can" smirked.

"Of course—-!"

Tsuna placed the teapot in the tea set table and jumped to Reborn to get that key but she can't 'cause of her shortness height.

"Ugh~—-!"

"Give it up"

"Never! !"

Still sticking to Reborn body, Tsuna's hand still chased the key that Reborn held in his right hand. Still keeping it away from Tsuna's chasing hand.

.

Clack-

.

"Oh my, Reborn, Tsuna are you two going out?" ask Luce who just come in.

""NOPE"" answered union.

"Oh, my"

"Reborn! Give it back to me! Now!"

"Hell no dame-Tsuna, I want a maid at my room"

"Search for another! And I'm not your maid!"

"It's troublesome since other girls will always keep staring at me everytime I move, that's creepy"

"Then let Colonello be your maid—-!"

.

.

""… … … … … … … … … … … … …""

.

.

"HELL… NO… WAY…"

Reborn said it with horror voice.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—-—-!" surprised Tsuna.

"That right~~—-! Let Colonello be your maid~ t-that must be fun—pffh" said Luce holding her laugh.

BAMM

"DON'T JOKE KORA! ! I really hate that joke—-! ! !"

Suddenly Colonello crashed the door and shouted, it even ringed in the whole hallway and this room.

"Shut up you freak! Even if it's a joke I WILL NEVER want you to became my maid, it's hell" said Reborn.

"What are you say Reborn—-! ?"

BAM-BUKHH—-

"OUCH-! ! ! !"

"Oh there you are Colonello, don't stand behind door you know, you will get hit" said Mammon.

"I already got hit! Yo—-OWHh-! !"

"Don't lie down on floor, it interferes in my way"

"Then don't step on me! ?"

"So what…?" Mammon glared back at Colonello down with deathful gaze.

"N-nothing…" paled.

'_Looks like Mammon is in a bad mood today…;;'_ thought Tsuna.

.

BAM

.

"Hi, Everyone—-!" greeted Skull.

"Tch, I already said. Don't bring me along with this everyday Skull"

"But you must come, if not Luce will be mad"

"Tch"

'_He clicked his tongue twice—-! ?' _thought Tsuna.

"Well well, isn't that rude Verde?" smile Luce.

"W-well no… this is just…" paled Verde.

"Anyway Verde, do you want some chocolate? This one is bitter, so I think it will suit your tongue"

Skull picked up some small choco box at her uniform pocket, then gave it to Verde with smile.

"Well… thanks"

"Since you always skip your meal, I think it will help you a little" smiled.

"Well… I think is a big help, thanks"

"You're welcome!" smile childishly.

.

BAM

"大家您好~"

"Ciao Fong"

"Reborn, did you see Tsuna-san today?"

"It's here" points his finger to Tsuna.

"W-what's wrong Fong?" ask Tsuna.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you're okay? Since this morning I saw you jump from Reborn's window room in 2nd floor and ran fast to school" said Fong.

"I'm okay, since there's lot of bushes that stopped me from getting injured badly" answered.

"Then I'm glad" Fong smiled.

"Thanks for the worry" Tsuna smiled.

"My, my, that's really glad" Luce smiled.

.

.

'Hey, did the 'Smile group' just increased?' whispered Colonello.

'Yeah, seems to' whisper Reborn.

'Tch, the 'duo' becomes 'trio' huh?' whisper Verde.

The three whispered near to each other.

.

.

BAM-

"Look like everyone is already here huh"

"Lal, it's not like you to come late kora" said Colonello.

"Well, I have a job to train the new guys to become pro soldier candidate"

"Again huh? kora"

"Yeah, and I was late because they are TOO pathetic, the routine training list schedule just got done halfway"

"Well;; 'cause your schedule is 'hell'" sweatdropped.

"Huh—? ! What did you say? If you want become pro you must do it you know! Even you can do it!"

"I'm in the other category kora!; and they are 'just' normal people you know ;;"

"Anyway, if they can't go through it they can't even become a one-man soldier!"

"Hey, hey, don't be so harsh you know" said Colonello, his hand slowly pats Lal head.

"S-shut up!" she blushed.

.

—-… … … "so… can you two be lovey-dovey outside?"

.

.

"W-WHAT did you say Reborn? !" Lal's face becomes redder.

.

.

.

-clap-clap-clap-

.

.

Luce clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Well well, everyone has gathered doesn't it? Then from now on I will talk about our work today"

.

"Hmm? It's already time?" said Fong.

"Wonder what today's Jobs are" said Verde.

"Yeah, that excited" smiled Skull.

"Hmmph, hope this time is a good one" grinned Reborn, polishing his gun.

"… …" silent Mammon.

"Well, it will polish my skill kora!" laugh Colonello.

"Yeah, hope this is a big one" said Lal, getting 'ready'.

"Hmm…? Work?" confused Tsuna.

.

"Well, maybe this time will be little a disappointing but we will have Varia help for the job" said Luce.

"VARIA! ?" surprised Tsuna.

"""""""TCH !"""""""

'_And why everyone clicking their tongue—-? !' _shock Tsuna.

"Does this time have connection with delinquent Luce?" ask Reborn.

"Yeah, so we need their information" said Luce.

"That's really troublesome kora!" protest Colonello.

"But why can we not ask Mammon? She is also from Varia right?" ask Lal.

"…"

"Well~ look like she have little fight with them this morning~" answer Luce.

"That why she in bad mood huh? Kora!" said Colonello, who most understood her bad mood (as victim).

"My, my, well— let's all go now to Varia secret base~"

"W H A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A T T T ! ! ! ! I'M ALSO COMING TOO—? !" shout Tsuna.

"Of course~"

"NO WAY—-! ! I DON'T WANNA GO!" cried.

"It's fine Tsuna~ we will protect you~"

"B-BUT! ?"

"And… Mammon, you're also coming along too" smiled to Mammon grabbing her arm.

"Ugh—-" troubled Mammon, she also didn't want go but she's scared of Luce.

.

.

.

"Let's Go~ ~! !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"V'U'O'O'O'O'I'I'! XANXUS'!"

A loud shout came from door, her voice ringing in the dark room only lighted by sunlight from the huge windows.

"What—? Shark"

The silver semi-long hair teen girl with sword at her left hand, wears unbuttoned dark blazer, a loosely knotted tie and short dark skirt walks near the man who sat at a king style chair.

"They've already come!"

"Tch!"

The man has short black hair and It is also adorned with feathers and an animal tail at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front, he wears a dark blazer at his shoulder like cape and dark pants, a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots. Has a big old burn like scar at his left cheek and he has a crimson color eye that flash a sharp light in the dark room.

"And… …"

"…?"

"With one unexpected guest"

"…who?"

"It's… … … … …—-"

.

.

"Excuse me~ ~!"

.

"Tch, they came! Anyway, come out Boss!"

"Let them enter this room, I'm tired to walk around"

"VOOOOOOI! FROM THIS MORNING I NEVER SAW YOU STAND FROM THAT SHIT CHAIR! YOU SHIT BOSS—!"

"Shut up, whatever"

"So, do you really want them come in to this 'private room' of yours, huh boss?"

"Tch!"

"Let's go!"

The man stood from his chair and went out from that room follow the silver haired girl.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello Squalo-chan, Xanxus~"

"Tch, you bitch of a woman"

"As usual for your badmouth huh Xanxus~?"

"So what trash?"

Luce and the man called Xanxus stared at each other, somehow the atmosphere around them is like another dimension, so dark, so cold, so… you can somehow kill yourself if you go near them.

"H-hiiiiiiiiii—-! !" squeak Tsuna.

"That girl—" Xanxus glared at Tsuna.

"This is my new Arcobaleno Council Student 'room' Sawada Tsuna" smiled Luce, introducing Tsuna.

"Hmph,"

'So that's why huh?' whisper Squalo.

'… … … … … … … … … —_-huh?' _confused Fong.

"So, what brings you today?" asked Squalo.

"You already heard it didn't you?" said Luce.

"Nope, I just heard all the 'Arcobaleno' will come here, just that" answer Squalo.

"But I think you already know… what's the reason for us to come?" smiles seriously.

"Is about that incident?" ask Squalo.

"Yeah"

"Tch"

"Our, the Arcobaleno work is only that… and no other"

"Okay, come here! There's also some information comes from the Head principal!"

"Thank you"

"Luce, need accompany?" ask Reborn.

"No, it's fine just by myself" answer Luce.

"Okay then, we will wait here" said Lal.

.

.

BAM

.

"So… what happened?" asks Tsuna.

"What…?" said Xanxus.

"N-no! j-just today I heard Mammon have little fighting with varia…"

"Tch, don't touch my problem Sawada Tuna" said Mammon.

"S-sorry…! And it's 'Tsuna'…" apologized Tsuna.

"It's no problem kora! I also want to know!" said Colonello.

"Colonello! Take care of your own problem!" shout Mammon.

"Hmph, ask that peacock…" said Xanxus.

"Hmm? Lussuria?" said Tsuna turn around.

"Hi bi~ I will explain it~!"

Suddenly in front of Tsuna and the others stood a man with bald brown hair and a side part of long green hair, he wears dark sunglasses and a coat that has a large orange fur around the hood on top of his dark blazer uniform and dark pants.

"Tch, you can shut your mouth Lussuria!" shout Mammon.

"But we can't do that you know~ senpai?"

Behind Lussuria was stood a boy with light green hair and wearing a large frog hat, he wear a gakuran uniform unbuttoned at the top part.

"Since Levi is hospitalize 'cause of Mammon and Bel senpai's angry attack. He broke a lot of his bones and I don't want to be the next victim as your sandbags" said the light green haired boy.

"And the one who started that fight problem was you, Fran" said Mammon glaring at the boy.

"Me just want to watch Levi being toyed by both of you senpai—" said Fran, hides behind Lussuria.

-stab-stab-stab-stab—-

"Can you shut your mouth you shit frog?"

"BEL-! ?"

From the door stood a teen boy with short blond hair and small crown at middle, his bangs was long to hide half his face. He wears dark purple and black stripped shirt under an unbuttoned gakuran top. He walks slowly toward Mammon playing with a few knives in his right hand.

"Shishishi, so Mammon, you want to continue the fight this morning?" Ask the blonde.

"As you wish" said Mammon, standing in front Bel glaring up him.

"Okay, Let—- "STOOOP! ! Stop you guys~ don't spill blood in this room~ since the one who cleans it will be us~"

Said Lussuria and cut Bel's word.

"But we want to do right it now shishishi~" said Bel.

"Please don't~! Continue it outside or Boss will be mad if you interfere with his sleep~"

"ZZZZzzz—-"

.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '_HOW CAN HE SLEEP WITH A SITUATION LIKE THIS—? !' ' ' ' ' ' ' '_

_._

_._

_._

-BAMM-

.

"V'U'O'O'O'O'OOOOOOO'O'O'O'O'I'I'I'I'I'I'I'I'I'! ! ! ! YOU SHIT BOSS! DON'T SLEEP AS YOU LIKE IN THIS SITUATION—!"

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—-!" Surprised Tsuna.

"…mmn—-, what shark? Have a problem?" ask Xanxus, glaring at Squalo.

"OF COURSE! ! Since from now on we will go to work! !" said Squalo.

"Tch, that's troublesome"

"Say as you like, this also an order from head principal! !"

"…What—-?" glare Xanxus.

"Here's the letter, arrived just now from Head principal pet pigeon" said Squalo showing the paper roll.

"What? From Head Principal?" said the Skull happily.

"It's been a long time we didn't have any contact with head Principal" said Colonello, also happily.

"Yeah it been around 6 years" said Lal smiled.

"Well, since he's so busy with his other works at Italia" said Verde.

"Sometime I miss him, don't you?" said Fong.

"Yeah, since he is the one who also adopted us" said Reborn smiled.

—-…_'adopt…?'_ confused Tsuna.

.

…

_Dear Xanxus,_

_Please go work together with Arcobaleno to finish all problems there _

'_**You must also go'**_

_Since I want you all to be 'friendly'_

_Only that._

_By Vongola Academy Head Principal,_

_Ps: If you don't, I will send you a thousand flower at 'your room' __**everyday**__._

…

.

.

.

.

"As always, he's really an amazing person isn't he?" smiled Luce.

"""""…Y-yeah… … …—-;;"""""

Everyone said in unison paled, except Xanxus, Tsuna, and Luce.

"So that's why, since I REALLY don't want to clean your room everyday you must go! !" said Squalo.

"Yeah, Squalo is right boss! I also don't wanna to clean that all 'everyday'~!" said Lussuria.

"And it only also makes you sick to see a 'beautiful' flower 'everyday' boss" said Mammon.

"Well, if I can see boss suffering 'everyday' me don't mind it~" said Fran.

"Shishishishi, are you crazy?" said Bel sweatdropped.

-clap-clap—-

"So has everyone decided~?" smiled Luce.

"""Y-yeah~—-…"""

Said the Arcobalenos unison, they also can't reject it since they don't want to get a threat from Head Principal like Xanxus did.

"L-Luce—- do I also have to go…?" ask Tsuna afraid.

"Of course!" smiled Luce brightly.

"WHHAAAAAATT—- ! ?" shout Tsuna.

.

.

.

"Okay, let's Go~ ~! !"

.

.

"_NOOOOooo—-! ?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-tep-tep-tep-step—-

.

"Where we will we go?" ask Tsuna.

They walked through small and dark alley outside the building. The road was so dark cause it cannot be lighted by sunlight and it was so narrow only 1 or 2 people can enter. The wall is all brick, we pass the alley slowly as to not hit something.

"Well, our job is to protect this school" answer Luce.

"Hmm… like examine a luggage, checking the activities club, guard the school festival or expel the delinquent…?"

"That's the common, but this place is Vongola Academy… one of the most big and elite school" said Luce.

"And also the place with 'abnormal' and most 'dangerous' student are gathered" said Verde.

"And we the 'Arcobaleno Council Student' must clean that for Vongola Academy's 'peace'" said Lal.

"That is our real job" said Colonello.

"Well, there sure are a lot. Every week there will be 2 or 3 cases" said Skull.

"Yeah, like a killer, hypnotizer, mad scientist, crazy magician, assassins, stalkers, terrorist, weapon sellers, murderer case and the others. This time is a drug seller thought…" said Reborn.

'_Hiiiiiiiiiiii-! ! Actually what this place_—-_? ! Is this a underground place or just the school? !'_ shock Tsuna.

"That's why we're always excited everytime job or cases come" said Fong.

'_And why just 'that' they must become so excited—-? !'_ double shock.

"Well, usually if the cases or victim has a deep connection with this school delinquent, we must be the one to move and clean it" said Mammon.

"Yeah, that's the 'Varia's' job" said Squalo.

"And that is why the Head Principal allowed to recognize us and get helps from him, ushishishi" said Bel.

"So we didn't must get chased by and fight with the Arcobaleno, the Head Principal also gave us a big private room for Varia only~" smiled Lussuria.

"But we also must be the one who cleans it, it's really tiresome since the room so big" said Fran.

"Tch, that old man_—_!" cursed Xanxus.

'_Actually what is 'that' person thinking—-? !' _thought Tsuna.

Still walking at the alley, Tsuna realized that the more they walk into the alley the more she felt cold and dark, _'What this—? I feel like I'm in another dimension…'_ paled Tsuna shivered. She then smells something so bad and rotten, just only making Tsuna paler.

"What's wrong Tsuna…?" ask Luce, worried after realizing Tsuna's sudden condition.

"N-nothing—-…" answers back.

.

-pofh—-

Suddenly Tsuna felt something warm at her head, she then turn back and realized that it's Reborn patting her head.

"R-Reborn—-?"

"Well, look like you're so sensitive with this atmosphere so I cheered you up" smiled.

"T-thanks…" smiles, relieved.

"No problem, since it's a master's job to cheer his own servant if they become useless" smirked.

"Who did you say was a servant huh! ?"

"Of course it's you" grinned.

"I'll never accept it!"

"You must"

"No!"

"Yes"

"N— "OKAY DEAR~ WE HAVE ARRIVED ALREADY—~!" said Luce cheerful cutting Tsuna's word.

.

They stopped walking at the end of the alley, in front of them is nothing but a big brick wall but it was so dirty with scratches and graffiti(no blood, holes, stabbed knife like Arcobaleno room's outside door though) and it's so smelly with trash and rotten things.

"W-where…? Isn't it just the end of the way…?" ask Tsuna.

"Well, you will see it…"

Smile Luce as she knocks five times on the wall in front of her softly and shape a star. Suddenly a big sound came from that wall and open to the side slowly to show them stairs going down.

"Let's go" smiled Luce, and the other just follows.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-tep-tep-tep-tep—

.

.

As they slowly come down the stairs, the farther they go the stronger the rotten smell was and they almost got sick from it. Then they heard some voices talking. They went closer and slowly hid themselves to not be discovered by the people inside.

"BUHAHAHAHAHA—- Today's sale is so great!"

"Yeah, since this school has bunch of rich kids they can buy the drug with twice the price, HAHAHAH—!"

"Yeah, only to deceive them that this 'drug' is just 'vitamins' and they slowly got addicted to this drug! AHAHAHAHA! !"

"Yeah~! Since a rich kiddy is so simple and idiotic~! AHAHAHA—!"

"By the way, did you already take care of that girl huh—?"

"Yeah! She almost reported this sale to police so I already kidnapped her and sell her to underground~! FUHAHA! !"

"But that's a little pity yeah? She's so cute you know?"

"Yeah, maybe before we sell her we should sleep with her one ni—-"

-BUGHH—

"OUCH! !"

.

.

""""WHO'S THERE—-! ! ! ! ! ! ?""""

.

"How can…"

"T-Tsuna…?" amazed Skull.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T ANYTHING AND JUST HURT THEM AS YOU LIKE! ! ! ?"

Shouted Tsuna, her shout ringing in every inch of the room. Everyone there were all amazed by Tsuna's act, a girl who always like a coward and can't do anything like weak animal… now she just threw a rock at one of them and angrily with a big voice. Her expression is so straight and angry even though her face is half hidden by her long bangs, they can tell.

"I will NEVER forgive you all—! ! ! ! !" shout Tsuna again, glaring at them all.

"My, my—-" Luce amazed, stunned by Tsuna's act a blush colored her cheek.

"I really like you more" grinned Reborn, ready for the gun.

"Wow Tsuna, you're really cool—!" amazed Skull, ready to go foward.

"There, you must be" said Fong smiled, ready to fight.

"Good Job Tsuna" smiles Lal, ready for rifle.

"Yeah, that's really good kora!" said Colonello, ready for canon.

"Well, isn't that a good choice for you Reborn?" smiled Verde, readying his medicines.

"Hmph, not bad" said Mammon, ready at place.

"Well, well~ looks like we Varia must take the other part~ we will leave them for you~" said Lussuria.

"That's right, we only need all their underground information and clean this base" said Squalo.

"That's right~ so Mammon, we'll leave you here~ shishishi" said Bel, kissing her hood and following the other Varia to the other room.

"Okay" reply Mammon blushing.

""""""""""""Okay then— - — - —- …""""""""""""

.

.

.

""""""""Are you ready after make one of our members angry—-?""""""""

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After that Arcobaleno Council Student succeeds to catch the drug seller culprits, before they took them to the police, the Arcobaleno 'tutored' them for 18 hours (since they've already fainted or were almost dead and can't continue it). Since I can't watch their 'cruel' tutoring, I go out from that base… but still curious, I come back and watch it secretly at far place until the end (It was fun more than I thought…).

"Glad I can go back here~"

I said it at Arcobaleno room while drinking some tea then I heard small explosion from the base of the drug seller from before. It must be Varia's work since they ever said they want to 'clean' it…

'_Adaptation is really an amazing thing… …'_

I sweatdropped, I realized that somehow I'm already finding their work normal and that really scares me from the bottom of my heart.

'_No, no, no, no! ! I must keep myself! I don't want to be like them—! ! !'_

The Horror of it.

'_Now then…'_

.

BAM

.

"Tsuna"

"What Reborn?"

"Buy me soap! I ran out of it"

"No way! !"

"Are you forgetting your key" grinned.

"W-what! That's unfair!"

"Buy it now, or I will not give you entry to my room to sleep"

"Wh—-!"

"3—2—-"

"Okay, okay! I got it! So please don't count anymore! Just makes me nervous!"

"Ciao~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_How can I turn back to my room from now on—-! ! ! ?'_

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>Chap.5 is update~\(^o^)! ! ! ! Thank you for all review everyone!

I really glad this chap. can done, since this one is the most long fict I ever writes, makes me a little tired...^^;

Well~ eveyone, enjoy~

please review ^v^ ~

And there still have 2 SPECIAL STORY, a few part I forgot to put it at this chap. main story ^^; and I change it to Special Story, enjoy.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

SPECIAL STORY 1 :

.

"By the way, what was the reason why you two were fighting?" ask Tsuna.

"He stabbed my money! !" answer Mammon.

"I already said it was an accident!" said Bel.

"How can you call that accident? ! I perfectly saw you throw your knife into my money!" shout Mammon.

"Because it was that shit frog's fault!"

"How can you blame your own junior? !"

"I said it true! He uses his own illusion to trick me! To let me kill Levi!"

"Then how can the target change from Levi to my money! ?"

"I already said that it's Fran fault! He also made Levi defense an illusion, I think that time it was his umbrella but it's actually 'your money'!"

"What! ! LEVIIII—! ! how can you use my money to become your defense—? !"

Mammon yelled and goes to search for him.

.

.

"Umm, I think that's a little idiotic reason to fight…" said Tsuna.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

.

SPECIAL STORY 2 :

.

Before we left the drug seller base after tutoring the culprit, I saw Tsuna went to Squalo and said something to her then left and Squalo smiles to her as an answer for a change. My skill to read lip movement is still not that well so I don't know if it was correct or wrong…

But I was sure that she said—…

,

'_Please take care of Xanxus'_

.

.

.

Actually who is she… there's still a little mysterious thing around her, that's what I thought the day after I met her.

"What's wrong Fong?" ask Reborn.

His voice awakes me from deep thought.

"Nothing" I answer.

Reborn… actually what make you did so to bringing her to the Arcobaleno Council Student...?

Well, hope I can find the answer someday.

.

End.

* * *

><p>大家您好: Hello Everyone<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 : I will not admit it

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei does!.

**Vongola Academy**

Vongola Academy is an old big school that has all grades, from kindergarten to high school. It has more than hundred club activities and few big fields. The academy also has a dorm and a forest.

A few things about Vongola Academy:

※ Vongola Academy has a one division called 'Arcobaleno Council Student'. They take control of ALL Vongola Academy things.

※ ONLY the Arcobaleno Council Student can take control of: all Vongola Academy properties, student, teacher, club activities and other things.

※ Members of the Arcobaleno Council Student are chosen by Vongola Head principal.

※ The Arcobaleno were already chosen when they were all in kindergarten.

※ Each member of the Arcobaleno Council Student can have only one partner 'till end. The time was free, so they can choose anytime, without worry time-limit. Can't have two or more partner, just only one. So all the Arcobaleno must choose carefully. Also, they can choose someone from Arcobaleno Council Student member too.

※ All Vongola Academy students live in the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsuna :<strong>

A first year student of Vongola High School. She is no good at studying and sports, always called 'DameTsuna' by everyone.

Her face is hidden by her long bangs. She wears an all dark colored sailor uniform and the skirt length is long, it even can hide her knee.

**Reborn Arcobaleno :**

A second year student of Vongola High School. One of the Arcobaleno Council Student member. Wears a dark blazer and dark pants uniform.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Academy<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 06 : I will not admit it**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today is sunny day, the sky so blue and the sun so bright.

I awaken from my long dream, I slowly open my heavy eyelids and saw the ceiling of my dark room. I try to get up from my bed but somehow can't, I felt something warm at my side and turned to look. It was…

"Tsuna…?"

"ZZzzz—-…"

At my side sleep a messy fur ball long haired girl, she slept while hug my right arm tightly like some huggable doll, so comfortable.

'_Hmm… by the way, I've never seen her face perfectly'_

Half her face was always hidden by her long thick bangs, I was never curious about what her face looked like ever since we meet at first time. It was just troublesome.

'_It's warm…'_

But after two months time passed by with Tsuna by his side…

'_Though there was never a day Tsuna's not with me, since I always forced her to serve me loyally 'everyday' _grinned.

I slowly take more interest to her than at the first time I met her (and also as my servant).

"Nggh—-"

"Oi, dame-Tsuna"

"Mmnngh— ..."

"Wake up!"

BUKHh—

I use my pillow to hit Tsuna face, hard.

"Ugh—-…IT HURTS REBORN! !"

"It's your fault, who sleeps clinging to me" grinned, enjoying the scene.

"W-what? I cling to you? Are you kidding?" confused.

"What's with that reaction you bastard"

"But it's also your fault not letting me sleep at bed but instead on the floor! It was really cold at night you know! ?"

"You can take Colonello bed"

Since the owner already is not here and sleeps at Military club activities room.

"Who wants to sleep at that 'booby trap bed', it even shows a few splash blood and burns!"

"Since I want to kill Colonello"

"That's not an answer and you know that but you still want me to sleep there, you've got to be kidding me? !" hissed.

"I'm not kidding" grinned widely.

"Anyway, give me back my key!"

"No"

"Whaaaaat! ?"

"Anyway, I want to take shower. Tsuna, give me a towel"

"Don't order me around! I'm not your maid!"

"But it can't be helped~ if you want to survive~" set a cute face.

"Don't say it like you have no relation with this and that expression really makes me angry you know? !"

"Tsuna, prepare my uniform now" smiled.

"Prepare it by yourself! I will not!" shouted.

"Oh~ do you want to be naked tonight?"

"Ugh—-! T-that's not fair, at least give me a chance to take a few of my outfit from my room? !" half crying.

"Absolutely not" grinned.

Since Tsuna can't go back to her dorm room ('cause I hid her key room) and don't have any change clothes, I lend her a few of my white shirt (only) for her pajamas.

"Well, I will take bath first and you, second. Don't forget my towel"

"I know it!"

Shout Tsuna while I walk to bathroom inside my room, she takes my uniform from the wall hanger and prepares it cleanly. After I spent my time with Tsuna in one room for one half months, I slowly realize… that Tsuna has a good housework like cleaning, cooking, and other.

-Grek—-

"Here's your towel!"

When I showered I heard Tsuna voice from outside bathroom door.

"Good job"

"Ugh… I miss my games…" mumble Tsuna.

"If you play game too much you will became idiotic"

"Shut up"

-Grek—-

"Well, it's done"

"W-Wait—-! ! At least cover your body before coming out! ?" blushed and shut her eye with her both palm.

"That surprised me, at least you have a shame to not look at my body"

"OF COURSE YOU BASTARD! ! !"

"Well then, I will go out. Enjoy your bath time"

"Ugh-, okay… Reborn, I will borrow your towel again"

"Sure, use it as you like as my maid"

"I'm not your maid—-! ! !"

GREKK-

Tsuna slammed the door hard and entered to bathroom, while on the way to go out from the changing room I heard Tsuna unbutton her shirt and see her shadow move to take a shower. This past few days, don't know why I felt little embarrassed at Tsuna's every move when showering and always run.

'_Usually it was not like this—-…'_

Don't know why.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Morning Reborn-san~"

"Reborn~~ good morning~! !"

"Today you're also so cool Reborn~"

When I arrive at the classroom, the girls greet me and cling up to my body. Usually I just feel normal and ignore it with just little greet like 'ciao', but recently…

"Reborn-san~ please go out with me~"

"Make me your partner Reborn-san~!"

"Ahh~ that's unfair! Me too~"

I just felt that their action really really annoyed me, don't know why….

"Sorry, I don't have any attention to make a partner" I answered.

"Ehhh~ ~ ~"

"It that so~? I want to be your partner thought~"

"Hey Reborn-san~ I heard recently you broke up with all your girlfriends~ it's that true?"

That's true, recently I really don't have any interest again to making any or connect again with my four girlfriends… I just only felt that they are so troublesome and hate to let them be my side.

"Then can I be your girlfriend next~?"

"Well sorry, I don't want to make any girlfriend again" I answered.

After I met Tsuna I felt other girls are just annoying to me and stay away from them. I more like Tsuna at my side, she didn't cling to me, can normally talk than flirt me, can fight me back, so funny and never act boring, can understand me and the most important one is… being beside her is so warm.

"Reborn~ recently you're so cold~ I never see you smile again"

'_Hmm, is that so…?'_

I felt recently I have lot smile? And I realized again, recently I just smile around Tsuna only. Well… though even before I met Tsuna I never smiled from my heart, just a forced smile.

"By the way Reborn~ recently you're just only with that dame-Tsuna isn't it~?"

"Is that so~ what so good about her Reborn-san~?"

"Yeah, she's just an ugly no-good girl!"

.

"At least she is better than you all"

.

.

All girls froze at place and I just continue walking to my own desk.

'_Tch, why must I be mad_—-_?'_

I really don't understand about myself, every time I hear them insult Tsuna I feel a little ache at my heart and a burn making me want to destroy their mouth.

'_Really… I'm so weird…'_

With times I'm not with Tsuna, I just felt empty and just want to over the homeroom already. Really…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Dang—Ding—Dong-

,

The Bell of rest time finally ringed, I immediately go out from class and search Tsuna in her classroom (at this few day she never ran again and choose to remain calm at her own desk).

'_Today what must I toy with her~'_

I thought while humming a classic song and grinned. I walk through 1st year hallway and finally reach her classroom, at there I see Fong stand and being surrounded by girls, then I approached him.

'_Hmm? What's Fong doing here?...nn_—-…?_'_

I raised my eyebrow, surprised with the scene… Fong is now talking with someone there and it was…

"Tsuna…?"

"Mn—? Reborn—-! !" said Tsuna, realized that I come.

"Ciao"

"您好利邦"

"What you are doing?"

"Nope… just today suddenly Fong came here to search me" answer Tsuna.

"Search Tsuna?"

"Yes, Luce 'ordered' me to tell Tsuna to make some snacks after school at Arcobaleno Council Student room" said Fong smiled.

"Hmm, is that so? Then Tsuna, I request an espresso tasting biscuit"

"I still didn't say whether I will make it or not! And don't request it as you like! ?"

"Even if you refuse to make a snack for Arcobalenos, I still can order you as my servant" I smirked.

"Ugh-! T-that's unfair!"

"Oh—-you finally accept yourself as my servant?"

"OF COURSE NOT! !"

"Well well, please don't fight. Okay then, I will excuse myself since I also have my own things too. 再見" smiled Fong.

"再見~!" smiled Tsuna, waved her hand to Fong who already go.

I stare at Tsuna, somehow why I felt my heart little ache. I like Tsuna's smiles, I know she always smile to everyone, but… I don't like it. I don't like when she smiles to other people besides me (except Luce).

"Hmph"

Luce is more like mother to all Arcobaleno Council Student members (and also the 'last demon' at Arcobaleno Council Student, that you can't make her angry if you still hold your own life dear) so maybe that's why I don't care if Tsuna smiles at Luce (since I still care for my life).

"So Reborn, what are today's matters 'again'?" sighed.

"Today I just bring you the task to make me some biscuit for Arcobaleno Council Student room later" an idea that just now pop out.

"Hmm—-? Just that?"

"Sure, do you want to increase it more?" I grinned.

"O-of course not!"

"Then make it"

"Ugh-, O-okay, so what kind of snacks you want?"

"It's—- cinnamon biscotti, mamoul biscotti libanesi, cannoli, macaroons, cream puff, tiramisu, short cake, apple pie, cr—"

"S-STOOOOOPPPP! !"

"What? There still have more"

"You still have 'more'? ! And I can't make that all in one time! SO MUCH! !"

"Tch-"

"Stop that your 'tch' it irritates me—-! !"

"Then you can choose a few from them and make it" I smiled.

"O-okay… I'll choose the easiest one…" sweatdropped.

"And today I want espresso, so make me that too later"

"Hhh… Okay!" Tsuna gave a large smile.

.

-Degh—-

.

'… … … …—_- what's this?'_

Just now after I saw Tsuna smile to me, my face felt hot and my heart also beat so fast… why?

"Okay, just that—- then see you again at Arcobaleno Council Student room" smiled

"R-Reborn? !"

I said with a forced smile, to hold my feelings that just now appear suddenly. I immediately stay away from Tsuna since I felt that if I stay longer I can't control it anymore. I walk as fast as I can so I can't see or feel Tsuna around anymore. Then my foot stopped at a quiet hallway where no people was around, I grab my chest uniform and try to calm down from this hot feelings… still no stopped … I wait for a while again and start to remember 'why'…

I began from starting point where I must check in my memory.

.

-Degh—-

.

.

.

.

.

And I realized something I always didn't want to admit it…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Did I fell in love with Tsuna—-…?"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAM

"Oh my, welcom—- what wrong Reborn~?"

Asked Luce after I entered the Arcobaleno Council Student room, look likes I'm the second one who came here. I thought if I come faster, maybe I will be alone for a while in this room.

"Nothing"

"Hmm~? Is that so~?"

"Yeah, just leave me alone"

"Seeing your condition, looks like you already realize your feelings, is that right~?"

.

-BUGHH—-

.

"Oh my, looks like I'm correct. fufu" giggle Luce.

"W-What are you saying?"

I ask, trying to ignore it while standing up after I hit my head at the door near me and fell.

"You still don't admit it?" ask Luce.

"Admit what…?" I ask, trying to look like I don't know anything.

"You're in love with Tsu— "Did today's work come in?"

Trying to cut Luce's word.

"Oh my, please don't pretend like nothing has happen"

"Who's pretending?"

"Hmm, or you still haven't accepted it~?"

"Wh—-! !"

BAM

"大家您好!"

"Oh my, Fong you came in perfect timing"

"Hmm? What's wrong Luce?" ask Fong.

"You know~ look like Reborn finally realized it~!"

"Well well, isn't that a good thing?"

"Isn't it~?"

"Hey you two, don't talk like you're know everything" I said glaring at them.

"But I have my own recording, every time when you unconsciously blushed at Tsuna, want to see it?" said Fong.

"W-WHAT? ! Whe—-"

"I have too~ want to look at it Fong?" said Luce.

"W-what! ?"

"Su—-"

BAM

"Good evening everyone-~! !" Greet Skull cheerful.

"Tch, you must stop bringing me along to this shit room Skull" said Verde being dragged 'again'.

"I don't want to! I want Verde also at here together" pouted Skull.

"Tch, whatever…"

-tep-tep—-

"N? Everyone here already?" ask Mammon who just now arrived.

"Nope~ that still leaves Colonello, Lal and Tsuna~" said Luce

-Degh—-

.

Again, my heart beat so fast… after I heard Tsuna's name.

"Hmm…" humming Mammon.

-tep—-

"Look like everyone already here huh?" said Lal, appeared near door.

"That's fast kora!" said Colonello who follow Lal.

-tep—-

"Everyone~- good evening!" greet Tsuna.

-DEGH—-

.

'_SHE CAMEEEEEE__—-! !'_ hysteric it, but still hold my calm face and start walking slowly to a chair and sat.

"Okay everyone~ welcome!" smile Luce and pulled everyone from door to enter the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Everyone, here are today snacks!" smiled Tsuna, bring the snacks with a teapot to table.

"Oh my, today is macaroons, apple pie and cream puff isn't it, I like them all~" said Luce.

"Yeah, I love it too" said Fong.

"Hmm, not bad" said Mammon.

"Thank so much Tsuna!" said Skull.

"Thanks a lot, I will take that" said Lal.

"That looks good kora!" said Colonello.

"Yeah, not so bad" I said.

"Aren't you all not afraid of being fat? Everyday always eating snacks like that" said Verde.

""""… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …""""

"Why must I?" ask Skull, take a slice of apple pie.

"Yeah, sweets are also needed for stress" said Lal with macaroon at her mouth.

"Well… I never think about that… since I never get fat" said Tsuna while taking a cream puff.

"Yeah~ and I never recalled having gain weight in my life~" said Luce, eating the macaroon.

"Me too, as I remember in my whole live, overweight never ever came to me" said Mammon, taking a cream puff.

.

' ' ' '_Our girls are really the scary one…;;' ' ' '_

Thought all the boys in unison.

"By the way Tsuna~ do you have a person you like~?" ask Luce.

"BRRFFFFFHh—-! ! ! ! ! !" surprised Tsuna and spat the tea.

I frozen suddenly at place after hearing Luce's question, what does she want to do to ask Tsuna something like that—-?. And the most part I hate is… I'm also excited to hear the answer.

"cough-cough—-w-what are you suddenly asking Luce…-cough—-" ask Tsuna.

"Well~ just curious~" said Luce and gave her gaze to me.

'_What…?' _I glare to Luce hardly.

"W-well… I don't have any person I like now…" answer Tsuna.

"Hmm~ is that so~"

Suddenly I felt relieved after hearing Tsuna answer, but still set a calm face.

"Then do you have a type Tsuna?" ask Luce again.

"Well… I don't know if I have type or not… hmm~ but maybe my grandfather is my type…?" answer Tsuna.

"What? Your grandfather? What kind of person he is?" ask Colonello.

"Hmm… is kind, always cared for me and never scold me…?" answer Tsuna.

"What a kind grandfather you have Tsuna~ it must be nice for you" said Luce.

"T-thanks…" said Tsuna blushed.

"But it's little rare to have grandfather as type isn't it?" said Skull.

"Yeah" said Verde.

"By the way I'm always curious… Tsuna your bangs too long, cut it!" said Lal.

"W-WHAT! ! N-no way! I don't want to cut it! Never!" said Tsuna.

"Hmm…? Why?" ask Mammon.

"W-well… j-just… if with this somehow I can feel a little calm…?" said Tsuna.

"Why to be calm? Is there any other reason…?" ask Luce curiously.

"N-no, maybe it just seemed unreason… w-well… when I was little my classmates always say my face is ugly… and hate to look at it… so, maybe if I grow my bangs and hide it everything will be okay… aha ha ha… It was really unreasonable isn't it" said Tsuna with sad face.

"Hmm~ ~ do you remember the face and all names who said that to you?" ask Luce smiling.

"N-no—-…why?" answer Tsuna surprised with Luce's question.

"Nothing~ just want to bring them all to the hospital for years~" smiled Luce brightly.

"H I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I I i i i i i —- —- ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ? ?" yell Tsuna paled.

"Fong~ after this please search all people who said those things to Tsuna~" said Luce.

"Okay, leave it to me. I'll gladly search it 'till their most private information" answer Fong with macaroon in his mouth.

"That's good, I will help you ki-sent them to hospital" said Lal.

"Yeah, I will also help you" said Skull with smile.

"Well, I will just give you a potion to do it" said Verde.

"And I will also help you steal their money" said Mammon.

"I will lend some traps to help kora!" said Colonello.

"Well, I'll also give you a hand to do it, leave to me" said Reborn, polishing a rifle.

.

.

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPP ITTTT PLEASEEE! ! ! !"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuuuh… that was 'so close'~"

"But you're also an idiot huh, just because people say that to you, you turned yourself that lame"

"It's my bad huh if I'm so 'lame'! ? and it's not 'cause of that! It's just my taste!" pouted.

"That's more lame"

"Sorry huh if my tastes are so lame! ?"

Tsuna and I turn back to the boys' dorm and went to my room, when arrive I immediately take a sit on my bed because I feel a little tired and Tsuna slowly walk near me and sat on bed at my side.

"Hmpph~ today really made me tired~" said Tsuna, ready to fall to bed.

"You still have a long way Tsuna" I grinned.

"What you mean by 'long way' huh?" said Tsuna flat.

"A way to my servant"

"I already said I'm not your servant!"

"You are"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are" I smirked.

"Nope! …well… today I'm so tired after stopping you all with my full energy… so I will leave it alone…"

"That's a pity"

"ZZZzzz…"

"Tch, already sleep huh?"

I watch her sleep calmly and remembered what happened today again… as I remembered it as my face become redder.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_._

'_I still can't admit it that I fell in love with Tsuna, never!'_

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>Chap. 6 finally updates! Thanks for all review again! I'm really so happy :D . This time chap is about Reborn point-view (since R27 is main couple in this fict) I want all this fict. couples relationship has a progress with the story. well, unlike before chapter this one is a romantic chap.<p>

and I also draw some illust fanart for this fict. (only R27 + uniform thought) you can check the link at my profile\^^/~

~Enjoy ^v^ ~

~and please review. Thanks~

.pianno

* * *

><p>再見 : Bye (meet you again later)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 : I will not regret it

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei does!.

**Vongola Academy**

Vongola Academy is an old big school that has all grades, from kindergarten to high school. It has more than hundred club activities and few big fields. The academy also has a dorm and a forest.

A few things about Vongola Academy:

※ Vongola Academy has a one division called 'Arcobaleno Council Student'. They take control of ALL Vongola Academy things.

※ ONLY the Arcobaleno Council Student can take control of: all Vongola Academy properties, student, teacher, club activities and other things.

※ Members of the Arcobaleno Council Student are chosen by Vongola Head principal.

※ The Arcobaleno were already chosen when they were all in kindergarten.

※ Each member of the Arcobaleno Council Student can have only one partner 'till end. The time was free, so they can choose anytime, without worry time-limit. Can't have two or more partner, just only one. So all the Arcobaleno must choose carefully. Also, they can choose someone from Arcobaleno Council Student member too.

※ All Vongola Academy students live in the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsuna :<strong>

A first year student of Vongola High School. She is no good at studying and sports, always called 'DameTsuna' by everyone.

Her face is hidden by her long bangs. She wears an all dark colored sailor uniform and the skirt length is long, it even can hide her knee.

**Reborn Arcobaleno :**

A second year student of Vongola High School. One of the Arcobaleno Council Student member. Wears a dark blazer and dark pants uniform.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Academy<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Chapter 07 : I will not regret it**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today is sunny day, the sky so blue and the sun so bright.

And I's still in my deep dream feeling nothing but just something in my head, with my eyelid still closed, I turn my body a little to the right side and then I felt something warm near me…

"Mnn?"

When I open my so heavy my eyes, I saw Reborn faces me just a few inches from me, so close. Then I closed my eyelid again to let my peaceful dream continue in my brain.

'_Oh… it's just Reborn…'_

BUKHH

"Ouch! !"

"Wake up you dame-Tsuna!"

"It hurts Reborn!"

"It's your fault! How can you sleep again after see my face so close to you? !"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"That's not normal for a normal girl! At least, have you no hearts to beating for the most popular man in the Vongola Academy?"

"No"

BUKKHH—

"Don't throw me that twice!"

"Shut up"

Reborn throw his pillow at me again, somehow Reborn was looking a little different than yesterday. Usually he's so calm and just smirked at me while enjoying watching me suffer by his domestic violence. But… today he just got angry by an unreasonable thing.

'_Yesterday he also acted strange… what happened to him?'_

Usually at rest time after lessons were done, Reborn always go to my class and stay until end. But yesterday Reborn just requested me to make some snacks for Arcobaleno council student room and left, no staying with me.

'_Did he needed the toilet…?'_

While I was thinking, Reborn started to move up from his place and wanted to get down from bed but can't, since the exit is at left side… where I was blocking his way.

"Tsuna, get away, I want to get a shower" said Reborn.

"O-okay"

Then I move little to the side to give Reborn a way to get down from bed, after that he slowly go to bathroom.

"O yeah, Tsuna don't forget my towel and uniform" said Reborn smirked.

"I knew it! !"

I pouted my cheek and run to clothes storage, where I can take Reborn's towel and his uniform. I pick his uniform and two towels, one for Reborn and the other one for me (since my own towel is still at my room), I walked to the changing room.

-Grekk—-

"Reborn, here's the towel"

"Okay, bring it to me Tsuna"

"Okay"

Then I walk to shower to give the towel to Reborn, but then I realized something…

"HOW CAN I GIVE IT TO YOU, YOU PERVERT? !"

"Tch, you realized it"

"Of course I did! ! Pick up the towel by yourself! I don't want to see naked you, it's a bad sight you know!"

"That's rude dame-Tsuna and you're the one who fault realizing it late"

"Ugh—-…! shu—-

-Grekk—-

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII! ! ! Reborn, I said it already, don't come out without any cover in your body! !"

Like yesterday, 'again' Reborn came out from showers just naked and I just run to the side corner of the changing room to curl myself and shut my eyes with both palm while blushing hard.

"Hmm~ I thought you will be used to it after I repeat it again, but seem you will never be used to it"

"Of course! It was only yesterday and I will never want to get used with it! NEVER!"

"That's a pity" said Reborn while wipe his body with towel.

"What do you mean by 'pity' huh, you pervert!" still closed my eyes.

"Anyway, I think you must hurry up Tsuna. Since we will be late if you still curled over there" said Reborn, ready to go out.

"Whose fault do you think it is? !"

After that Reborn came out from changing room half naked and I start to unbutton my nightshirt, I put it to basket near showers.

'_Recently Reborn likes to tease me with his flirty or perverted jokes, did some of the screw got loose in his head?'_

I thought while showered myself with warm water. Reborn never always did that, to flirt with me or treat me like women (just twice though, but I think those were jokes) it was a lot different than when we first meet. After the first meeting Reborn always ordered me and treated me like his servant, maid, toy, pet and the others…but…

'_Why he must do that…'_

I hope he could stop of all his jokes… if not, It just will scare me out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'…_if my feelings will be exposed by him'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GREKK

I open my classroom door and walk to my own desk, as usual on my way to my desk I was being glared at by my girl classmates. It's been two month since Reborn always come to my class and grabs me along. In that period time, Reborn's actions finally grew into rumor to all Vongola Academy that _'Without any reason, Reborn broken up with all his four girlfriends and the current girlfriend is now 'only' dame-Tsuna'._

'_I don't know why he broke up with his all girlfriends and I'm not his girlfriend…'_

I sighed, taking all the glares and sit on my chair.

"Hey dame-Tsuna, are you really going out with Reborn-san?" said a girl that suddenly comes at my desk.

"Do you know what your position is?"

The other girls follow to first girl to comment and insult me.

"Yeah, an ugly girl can only be paired to ugly one or be alone forever you know!"

"Yeah that's right! Get away from Reborn-san!"

"I'm sure Reborn-san is just nice to everyone, so he just forced himself to be nice with you!"

"Yeah! Reborn-san is just nice person!"

'_WHICH 'PART' IS NICEEEEEEE? ! ! ! ! ! ARE THEIR EYES BLIND? ! ! ?' _I shouted in my brain.

"Yeah, he actually must really hate you" said the other girl.

"Umm… ;; sorry, b-but I'm not going out with Reborn… and I think he just sees me as his servant…"

I said it trying to calm their crazy jealous thinking (about 'nice' part) but look like they can't swallow my answer, I can tell it by their gazes. The girls more threw me death glares, I just think want to run from here and felt wanting to hit or kick Reborn hardly ('cause it's all his fault) but felt REALLY can't do it… since I will the one who'll be beaten (or killed) by Reborn.

Dang—Ding—Dong-

The bell of first homeroom started, the girls that rounded me slowly turn back to their own desks 'cause they're a little afraid of the teacher coming in suddenly. I relieved by that and start to bring out my notebooks from my bag.

'_I think… it's okay if I'm being hated by Reborn… …but…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_I don't want to be not by his side'_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dang—Ding—Dong-

,

The Bell of rest time finally ringed, I took my bag to bring out my lunch but today I totally forgot it this morning I'm couldn't make any lunch 'cause of short time.

'_Maybe I should go to school cafeteria…'_

Then I place my bag at desk and went out from class with a small wallet in my right hand, but when I reached the classroom door I see someone I most knew it, It's…

"Ciao"

"Reborn!"

"Yo Tsuna, you want to run from me again today?" said Reborn grinned.

"No, just want to go to the school cafeteria"

"Hmm? Have you forgotten to bring our lunch?"

"What do you mean by 'our'? ! My lunch is not your snacks! And did you forget this morning incident?"

"Of course nope, after getting out from bathroom you ran to kitchen 'cause you must hurry up to make lunch and fell tripping on your own foot. You hit your face to where spices were placed and they fell to your head, no matter what you must take one more shower to clean yourself from the salt, sugar, pepper, flour, soy sauce and ketchup"

"Then why did you ask and don't explain it in so detail you bastard! !" I blush hard 'cause embarrassing.

"Just wanted to remind you of your embarrassing past" smirked Reborn.

"I don't need that! ! ! !"

"But it's fun"

"Don't make fun of it! !"

"Of course I must" smirked.

"Don't!"

"Ye— "Reborn-san~! ! Let's go to school cafeteria and eat something with me~"

Suddenly my classmate girls (the one who insulted me this morning) cut Reborn words. She then, with fast speed, clinged to Reborn's back.

.

-Degh—-

.

'_Hahh_—-_… why must I… … …'_

My heart suddenly ached, I grab my skirt and squeeze it hard. I felt nothing and blank, just a hurt from my chest after seeing other girls touch Reborn so friendly. I felt like want to cry but held it and set a calm face like nothing has happen.

"Let's go Reborn-san~ together let's eat in the school cafeteria~" continued the girl.

'_Why must I… … I…'_

.

"Sorry, but I will go to the school cafeteria with Tsuna only"

.

I raised my eyebrow, surprised by Reborn's word. Then I gaze at Reborn happily and he also gave me a gaze with his usual expression. His grinning face.

"Let's go Tsuna" smile Reborn and grabbed my hand.

"Y-yes!"

I'm really happy that he chose me to come along with him than that girl to the school cafeteria, I hardly made an effort to follow him since Reborn still pulled my hand hard.

"R-Reborn—!"

"What?"

"T-thanks for before…"

"Sure no problem, it's natural for the master to protect their own servant"

"I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT!"

"Yes, you are"

"I'm not!"

Still argue about it we walk through the hallway and in the middle on the way towards the school cafeteria, every time we pass other people I heard them whispering in surprised voices like _'No way, Reborn-san is with 'that' dame-Tsuna? !'_ or _'That ugly girl really have no shame! Not looking at her position to talk with Reborn-san!'_ and others. I ignored it and just wanting to focus on the road.

.

.

-Degh—-

.

.

.

.

.

I knew it and realized it already in these long times ago…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_That I fell in love with Reborn—-…'_

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clack—-

"You're late Tsuna" said Lal.

"Oh my, welcome~ we're already waiting for you~" said Luce.

"Good evening kora!" said Colonello.

"Welcome Tsuna!" said Skull.

"…" quiet Verde.

"Come in, don't just stand there. It's an eyesore" said Mammon

"Welcome~ Tsuna" said Fong.

"You're late dame-Tsuna"said Reborn.

"Sorry I'm late, making snacks today took a lot of time than I thought"

I entered to Arcobaleno Council Student room slowly while my hand is full of plates of snacks, I walk slowly to the big table at the middle of the room.

"It's okay~ as long as you came here there is no problem~" said Luce.

"Thanks" I smiled then place the plate of today's snacks at the table.

"Hmm, today are short cakes, tiramisu and roll peach cake huh, not bad dame-Tsuna" said Reborn.

"Thanks, I think everyone will love it"

"Yeah, of course I love it~" said Luce.

"It's look delicious!" said Skull.

"Not bad, I kinda love it" said Lal.

"Hmm, I will take it for free" said Mammon.

Everyone takes a small plate that I served before and took a slice of cake of their liking.

"很好吃" said Fong while smiling.

"Sometime sweets are also not that bad" said Verde.

"It's delicious kora!" said Colonello.

"I love this" said Reborn.

"Thank you everyone" I smiled.

We all enjoyed the cakes while talking something nonsense like what we do everyday, as always Lal and Colonello was unconsciously do lovey-dovey talks, as always Reborn ordered Skull as he like and Verde stopping Reborn with sell a little fight, Luce just enjoyed the scene with a large smile and Mammon as usual counted her money. Then I realized something…

"By the way, I always forgot to ask… does someone here already have a partner? I never heard anything since I came here "

""""""… … … … … … … … … … … …"""""""

"W-what's wrong…? ;;

"Well, it's embarrassing but no one of us already have partner" said Luce.

"Yeah, since if you already make an officially partner, you must always be with that partner that you choose forever" said Reborn.

"Until the end of your life" said Verde.

"So that's why we can't do that half heartedly and thinking" said Fong.

"Yeah, well… I'm just not ready to have partner so that's why" said Skull.

"And having a partner just only troublesome" said Mammon.

"I don't like it if I will have a wrong choice so I won't" said Lal.

"Yeah, it will just make your life worst if you have wrong choice kora" said Colonello.

"But, you can also choose a fellow member at Arcobaleno council student, isn't it?" I said remembering the rule of Arcobaleno I heard from a rumor.

.

""""""… … … … … … … … … … … …"""""""

.

.

.

.

""""""WE FORGOT ABOUT IT—-! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"""""""

.

"W-what…? You all forgot about it…?; ;" I said shocked.

"Well, last time we heard that rule is about 12 years ago…" said Colonello.

"At that time we just concentrated to Arcobalenos' job rule…;" said Lal.

"Yeah… and in the long that time passed we totally forgot about it" said Skull.

"And we just thought we must be partners with common people" said Verde.

"'Cause of that we afraid of making a partner" said Fong.

"Hmph, I still remember it so I was never confused about that partner things…" said Mammon.

"Yeah~ I also still remember it~ I never thought you all will forget it~" said Luce.

"I also still remember it perfectly, all of you are really pathetic huh" said Reborn.

"At first time I met you all I thought Lal and Colonello already become partners" I said.

"W-WHAT? ! O-of course n—-…" shout Lal but at middle become silent and blushed.

"Oh yeah, I really complete forgot about it. So Lal… do you want to become my official Arcobaleno partner?" ask Colonello straight.

"w-W-w-w-w—-what—- a-are you suddenly saying!" said Lal blush harder.

"You don't want to…?"

"—-~…/! !N-no—-…"

"So you accept it?" said Colonello smiled.

"Y-yes…" answer Lal, looking at the floor with red face.

"THANKS LAL! I love you!" said Colonello while jump to Lal and hug her tight.

"I-idiot! L-let me go!" protest Lal with hard blush.

"Of course not!" not letting Lal go then Colonello kissed her fast.

"W-what—-! !" confused Lal, her face become redder.

"Hehehe, thanks for accepting to be my partner kora!" smiled Colonello still hugging her.

"O-of course—- n-no problem"

"La—- """"""STOP TO BE LOVEY-DOVEY AT THIS PLACE YOU BASTARD COUPLE! ! GET OUT FROM HERE—-! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"""""""

.

BAM

.

Shout everyone at the place except me, Luce and Fong, cutting Colonello's words before we hear something more embarrassing than this.

"Looks like I said something wrong…" I said while I sweatdropped and blushed.

"Yeah, you did" said Reborn while drinking his espresso after shouting.

"Fufu, but I think not~ since they finally become partners~" giggle Luce.

"Tch, that just increases their lovey-dovey moments" said Verde.

"I think that is true but Verde, at least two members of Arcobaleno finally have a partner, you know" said Skull clinging Verde's left arm.

"Yeah, that's something you must celebrate with" said Fong with short cake at his mouth.

"Tch, I hope they will stop being lovey-dovey at public places. It just makes us embarrassed" said Mammon looking at the opposite side.

Everyone at this room just continued commenting their lovey-dovey acts while continue enjoying the snacks and tea.

"By the way Verde, have you never thought of making a partner?" ask Luce while enjoying next roll cake.

"Hmm? Never, it's only troublesome. Why do you ask me?" said Verde.

"Nothing~ since I thought you will have plans to make Skull as your partner~" smiled Luce.

BUAGHH—BUGH-

Suddenly Verde fell to floor with his chair and landed on his head.

"L-luce… d-do you know what you are talking about…?" ask Verde still in the position.

"Of course!" smiled Luce with suddenly bright light pops out.

"T-then—-" tries to speak but Verde didn't know what a word to say it.

"I don't mind it"

Said Skull suddenly and got everyone's attention.

"Well, you know I don't hate Verde so I don't mind it if my partner is you" smiled Skull childishly.

"W-wait, I never said I will decide if I will take a partner or not…!" said Verde.

"Hmm it's that so? Then who must I take to become my partner? I don't like someone that I'm unfamiliar with" said Skull like it's nothing.

"…—-!" Verde froze and raised his eyebrow.

"N…? What's wrong Verde?" ask Skull confused with Verde suddenly silent.

"Nothing… I still have to continue my research so today I will excuse myself" said Verde while standing from the floor and walked to the door.

BAM

"W-wait Verde! I'm coming too!" shout Skull and chasing Verde from the back.

BAM

"My my, looks like they both still haven't realized their feelings~" sighed Luce.

"Looks like it, even though they always stick to each other, but they're still slow" said Reborn.

"Hmm, is that so?" I said confused.

"Yeah, it started from when we at tree year old, they're always so sticky not letting go of each other" said Fong with the teacup at his lip.

"I hope they can realize for each other or not the next time will become a dangerous atmosphere for us" said Mammon.

And again, two more people left, reducing the people at this room. Ignoring to what will happened with them, we still continued eating our snacks.

"By the way Tsuna, is it really true that you ever change a school for only one year from this Vongola Academy?" ask Fong suddenly remembering what he wants to ask today.

"Y-yeah… how did you know about that?" I ask.

"Hmm? Dame-Tsuna, did you ever drop out from here 'cause of your most below no-good grade?" ask Reborn.

"OF COURSE NOT! And don't say it's a most below no-good grade you bastard! ?" I shout angrily.

"Isn't it true?" smirk Reborn.

"Ugh—-… b-but please don't say it like that, it hurts me you know!"

"My my, please don't fight~ I also want to know about it so please tell us my dear~" smiled Luce.

"Yeah, well… since we are from council student we can easily get every information of Vongola Academy students, and also it's rare to have student from here change schools for just only one year and come back to here again you know" explain Fong with pieces of roll cake at his mouth.

"I-It's that so…?" I ask confused.

"Yeah, it's sure is rare except if the student have a special condition" answer Reborn.

"That's true, if a student already quit from here even if they have a hundred excuse, they can't go back to attend here again" said Mammon.

"W-what? ! This is first time I've ever heard about that! Since when and who made that rule—-? !"

""""""Arcobaleno Council Student""""""

"THAT'S SO SELFISH—! ! ! ! ! ! ! " I shout while I sweatdropped.

"It can't be helped you know~ since it was for Vongola Academy's 'peace'~" said Luce.

"Yeah, since a lot of 'fake' students might come back here just for new 'trouble'" said Fong.

"We made that rule so we cannot be busy with that will be new 'crazy' thing" said Mammon.

"And also even the Head Principal accepted the rule we made gratefully" said Reborn.

'_WHAT 'THAT' PERSON THINKING—-! ! ! !' _I shout the words deep in my brain.

I knew that Arcobaleno Council Students have a control to changing the school rule, but I just felt it was so selfish (also with 'that' person). I try to calm myself from that shocking news with a warm tea and Fong starts again a topic that he first asked before.

"So Tsuna, it's that true you that ever changed schools?" ask Fong again.

"Y-yeah…" I answer.

"When and where?" ask Luce.

"When I was in 2nd year middle school only and at Namimori middle school"

"Hmm? That famous Namimori middle school?" ask Reborn.

"Is that famous?" I ask.

"Well, when I was at 3rd year middle school I've heard a lot of 'unique' rumors from there even though it was just a small and normal school" answer Reborn.

"Yeah, a rumor like they have one of the strongest man that can even beat all the 'dangerous' mafia and yakuza that touches 'his' school with his tonfas only" said Fong.

"Oh, I remember that. When I also at 3rd year middle school I even once heard that three men from Namimori middle school had an ability to destroy a few mafia groups with a small weapon like dynamite, bamboo blade and even with bare hands only~" said Luce.

"I also heard that a student from another school also groups with them and almost made all the mafia from Namimori city 'destroyed' forever" said Mammon.

.

""""""It's that true Tsuna?""""""

.

.

"W-well… it's just an rumor, ahaha;;" I answer it while lot of sweat dropped from my face.

"Hmm, that's a pity. I think if that's true I will scout them all as my future subordinate" grinned Reborn while polishing his gun.

'_Which mouth you talk so you can do it if they are really true—-! ! !'_ I just gazed Reborn with blank face.

"Anyway Tsuna~ when you were there, do you have one or two male friends~?" ask Luce while drink slowly her warm tea.

BRUKH

Suddenly Reborn froze at place and his gun that he polished before touch the floor with big sound that took all our attention.

"W-what's wrong Reborn? You suddenly dropped your gun at floor" I said confused suddenly.

"Nothing, just suddenly wanted to drop it" answer Reborn calmly.

"Huh…?"

"Fufu, so you still won't admit it huh Reborn?" said Luce.

"What did you mean Luce?" said Reborn while pick his gun.

"So Tsuna~ do you have it~?" ask Luce again while gazed Reborn smartly.

"W-well… I have"

BANG

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—-! ! W-what are you doing Reborn, suddenly shooting the wall with a gun? !" I ask surprised with the sound.

"Nothing, just felt wanting to shoot with my cute gun" said Reborn still pointing the gun at a blank wall.

"That's not the problem you can finish it with just 'felt wanting to'—-! ! ?"

"My my, Reborn please don't act like that~" smiled Luce calmly.

"Tch—-" clicked his tongue and glare at Luce.

'_What are you 'tch' about—-…? !' _I shout blankly in my mind.

"And Tsuna, how much in total of them? Your male friends~" ask Luce 'again' as she somehow want to get something interesting from my answer.

"W-well… it's five" I answered.

"That's so much~ you must be popular there Tsuna~" said Luce.

"Hmm, someone like dame-Tsuna can be liked by a boy huh, that really makes me laugh" said Reborn smirked (somehow I can feel it was 'forced' and a dark aura hides at Reborn's back).

"T-that's rude! And they are just my friends, we do not have relationship like that!" I said.

"Hmm, is that so huh. Well, a girl like you must be cannot have romance feeling isn't it" grinned Reborn, this time looking like he's so happy.

"U-uhh… t-that's not your problem!"

I pouted my cheek and throw my face to the empty side of the room, I just felt a little angry and somehow hurt by Reborn's word just now. It's true I may look like have no romance feeling but… if I say the truth I will maybe be laugh at or hated by him…

'_I don't want him to be far away from me…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Clack—

"Hmmmnnph~ ~… today is so tiring~"

"Yeah, I'm also tired in 'another' way"

"Huh…? You're also tired. Why?"

"None of your business"

"Huh… …?"

After we came back to boy's dorm I jump to the bed and lay on it while Reborn closed the door and walked slowly near me and sit beside me, unlike yesterday I don't felt sleepy 'cause of tired so I think I will go to kitchen to prepare a meal, but before I move up from bed I felt suddenly a warm and soft breath near me. When I looked where it came from, it was from…

'_Reborn—-…! Why he sleeping at my shoulder? !'_

I so surprised with it and can't move a inch ('cause I felt that if I move and woke him I will be killed by Reborn right now).

"ZZZzzz—-"

'_Hhhh… he really acting as he likes, so arrogant, so selfish… but… …'_

Actually I already realized it from a long time ago, after a few weeks that I met and was beside Reborn…

'_I also know if I can't be forever with him… I can't touch him… I can't have feelings for him…'_

Reborn is really so popular with girls and also the top popular guy in this Vongola Academy, an ugly girl like me will not be liked by him. I'm sure in the future Reborn will have a more perfect woman and partner than me, even so…

'_I want to be beside Reborn forever, even thought he will not see me as a person to love…'_

I don't want be apart from Reborn, I know that it's really selfish thinking and I also know he will not see me normally other than a servant, toy or pet…

But…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_I will not regret that I fell in love with Reborn—'_

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>Chap. 7 is up \v~ ~ ! ! ! ! Thanks so much for all review, it make me more motivated to continue it XD! ! THANKS SO MUCH! ! This time chapter is little connected with chap. 6, with Tsuna point-view this time :D. Since I felt if just Reborn point-view somehow not be balanced for the future chapter. so, Enjoy~

A few day ago my beta reader draw femTsuna from this fict. illustration, you can check the link of her DA from my profile~

And sorry for all question that coming up at review but I can't answer it 'cause of busy, I'm so sorry^^;

anyway, Really THANKS! and please review :) ~

.pianno

This fict. is editting by my Beta Reader, Aerin02. Thank You.

* * *

><p>很好吃 : it's tasty<p> 


	8. Chapter 8 : Be beside at me

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei does!.

**Vongola Academy**

Vongola Academy is an old big school that has all grades, from kindergarten to high school. It has more than hundred club activities and few big fields. The academy also has a dorm and a forest.

A few things about Vongola Academy:

※ Vongola Academy has a one division called 'Arcobaleno Council Student'. They take control of ALL Vongola Academy things.

※ ONLY the Arcobaleno Council Student can take control of: all Vongola Academy properties, student, teacher, club activities and other things.

※ Members of the Arcobaleno Council Student are chosen by Vongola Head principal.

※ The Arcobaleno were already chosen when they were all in kindergarten.

※ Each member of the Arcobaleno Council Student can have only one partner 'till end. The time was free, so they can choose anytime, without worry time-limit. Can't have two or more partner, just only one. So all the Arcobaleno must choose carefully. Also, they can choose someone from Arcobaleno Council Student member too.

※ All Vongola Academy students live in the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsuna :<strong>

A first year student of Vongola High School. She is no good at studying and sports, always called 'DameTsuna' by everyone.

Her face is hidden by her long bangs. She wears an all dark colored sailor uniform and the skirt length is long, it even can hide her knee.

**Reborn Arcobaleno :**

A second year student of Vongola High School. One of the Arcobaleno Council Student member. Wears a dark blazer and dark pants uniform.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Academy<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 08 : Be beside at me**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today is a cloudy day, the sky is so dark and the sun hidden by a thick gray cloud.

And I still sat in front of my main computer at my hidden base, one of Stanze segrete at Vongola Aacademy. The room was dark and just lighted by four large computer screen, the room was just a simple square and decorated with a single wood door, cream rose wallpaper, eight bookshelves neatly arranged, a small round table with a small vase flower at the corner room without any windows. I pressed my keyboard button with high speed, not be to late before 'she' comes and pull me from here, she wouldn't even let me take my notebook to continue it so I MUST hurry up to do it fast, faster.

BAM

"Good morning Verde—-! !"

Suddenly a short purple girl came in this dark narrow room with a large shining cheerful childish smile and greeted me.

"Tch, you again"

"Let's go to classroom, the lesson is about to start"

"I hate that idiotic classroom, everyone are idiots and you too"

"Don't call me idiot! I'm the great Skull and everyone is going to be kneeling in front of me!" proud of herself.

"That's why I called you idiot" I sighed.

"THAT'S RUDE! !" shouted Skull.

"Isn't that the truth"

"IT'S NOT!"

"Do you never ever learn from your experiences in life?"

"What experiences in life?"

"Always being bullied by Reborn and Colonello for these past 16 years"

"T-that's just because they are too strong, not because I'm idiotic!"

"So you now accept yourself as an idiot huh"

"Of course not—!"

.

-Dang-ding-dong—-

.

"Oh no! We will be late for lesson, let's go Verde! ?"

GRAB

"W-wait, let me go! At least let me bring my notebook along"

"No! Since we will be late and well… sorry, but I think you can't bring that along… I'm so sorry…" apologized Skull not looking at me instead stared at opposite side.

"Huh… what you mean…?" I asked confused.

"W-well… yesterday when I slept at your bed it looked like I kicked it into pieces when I changed my sleeping position, s-so I think you can't bring that along today… ahahaha…"

"Not only today but I have 'never' ever remembered bringing that along since forever 'cause of all your clumsiness"

"Ugh—-… b-but it's also your fault who left that thing at the side of the bed! ! ?"

"And I never said that you can sleepover at my base and also sleep at my bed"

"U-ugh— that's because your bed always look so lonely! Be grateful to this great Skull that your bed now is so comfortable to sleep in!"

"I never asked that and don't just do that, recently you also live here like it's your own room"

"T-that's because your base is so comfortable than my dorm room…" said Skull as her voice became smaller like whisper.

"Well, it's okay to let you live here since I rarely use my entire room base, but…"

"But…?"

"At least clean your things at my base, yesterday I even found your underwear dropped in bathroom floor when I want to the shower"

"GIYAAAA-! ! I FORGOT TO PICK IT UP!" shouted Skull blushing hard, she ran out from the room and a loud crash can be heard from the door of the bathroom.

"Well well, I think now I can continue my work"

I closed the door slowly and sat again in front of my main computers, but looks like I will change my mind…

BAM

"OF COURSE NOT! ! LET'S GO NOW TO THE CLASSROOM"

Skull came again with a hard bang at the door; she grabbed my back collar and pulled me to out from the room. I can't fight against her, don't know why… it's not that I'm weak, somehow recently I can't just hurt her and the strange thing is that recently I also defended her from Reborn's bullying with start a talk fight to him.

.

.

'_why—-…?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

GREKKH

"SORRY WE LATE TEACHER! ! ?" shouted Skull.

"Oh my Skull, it's okay and looks like today you also can brought Verde to come along, that's helpful" said the female teacher while holding an attendance book.

"Tch, you're really troublesome" I protested.

Still grabbing me Skull entered to 2-G classroom, where Skull and I learned a 'boring' lesson in class together. After we came in I heard lot of giggles and whispers by our classmate like_ 'Hey, the mad scientist came with Skull, it's so cute'_ or _'Fufu, does she not get bored with him?'_ or _'As usual, they're so cool but strange~'_ and others. I ignored it and Skull, looked like she haven't heard it 'cause she's concentrated on breathing hard after run.

'_This is why I hate outside, it's full of 'idiots''_

I release myself from Skull's grab and walked slowly to my own desk near the back door, then Skull followed me 'cause beside my desk is her own desk. The teacher continued her attendance again, I felt bored and gazed the empty atmosphere. Feeling bored again, I gazed at the dark sky that showed through the windows, got bored again so this time I changed my gaze to Skull who concentrated on the lesson and I remembered a few of my memories again.

'_It's been around 14 years since she started clinging to me…'_

The first time we met is when we were one year old after the Head Principal adopted us Arcobalenos. Two years later Skull began to be bullied by Reborn. At that time after she was bullied, Skull was always clinging to someone who looks like they can protect her or heal her like Luce, Fong and Lal. One day when they were not there, after Skull had been bullied she clung to me for the first time (since that time the people near her is only me and Reborn).

'_It surprised me a little, when first time I had skinship with Skull…'_

I ignored it and continued to read my thick medical book but after the first time she clung to me, I don't know why she started to cling on me like the others (Luce, Fong and Lal) the next day and began everyday with her annoying stickiness. I just ignored it every day but at that time I'm also so young (too young since that time my age is three old) I can't ignore her completely and felt annoyed so one day I gave her a band aid, I thought she will gone but I was wrong…

'_The next day she got more and 'more' annoying and clung to me for 24 hours'_ I sighed.

Since then I passed days like that for 14 years, even I hid myself but she found my secret base that even Reborn don't know easily… and she also started to 'live' at my base.

"HHhhh—-…" I sighed more hard.

Well… it's doesn't mean I can't make her gone forever from my side, but I stopped thought about that when one day at age 12 Skull never clung to me again. I don't know why Skull stopped but at least I'm free… … but after that I felt a little lonely for two weeks.

'_It really pissed me off that I felt a big loss at that time…'_

But somehow Luce realized and talked to Skull why she stayed away from me, Skull answered with small voice. I couldn't hear the reason since I'm outside room. After that on next three day she started clinging again to me like nothing happened.

'_Tch…! I hate this feeling…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Let go of me Skull"

"No, if I do that Luce will come to kill you"

"Tch"

Skull still grabbed my left arm and pulled me toward the Arcobaleno Council Student room.

"I also want to enjoy the time with you at Arcobaleno's room" smiled Skull.

"What you want to enjoy your time in that hateful, splashed blood, dangerous beast or demon, and full of bullies room" I sighed.

"W-well… it's a…"

"See, you even can't find the answ—"

.

…—- —- "Fufu, who are you calling a demon verde?"

.

"G Y A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A—-! ! ! ! ! ! ! ? ?"

Shout Skull surprised and I just froze at place.

"Can you stop your badmouthing or would you rather will never meet your precious research data again?" smiled Luce brightly who suddenly appeared in front of us.

"S-sure…" I answered back paled.

"G-g-g-good morning Luce… w-w-what are you doing at middle hallway…?" asked Skull trembling, still shocked from Luce's sudden appearance.

"It's already evening Skull and I'm also like you two, who are in the middle of heading towards Arcobaleno Council Student room" answered Luce with a smile.

"H-hmm it's that so… it's really rare to see you coming late Luce" said Skull.

"Fufu, today I just prepared a few things to celebrate later~" said Luce.

"Celebrate? What?" Skull ask.

"Have you forgotten yesterday, Skull?"

"Hmm…? Ah—- it's about the Arcobaleno official partner celebration isn't it?"

"Yeah~ as we decided 10 years ago, if one of us Arcobaleno finally gets an official partner we will celebrate it with a few battles~"

"Y-yeah… and also a day where we can spill blood as we like…" said Skull blued.

"Isn't that exciting~" smiled Luce a sudden bright light popped out.

' ' WHICH PARTS OF THAT IS EXCITING —-! ! ! ! ? ' '

.

"Well, Let's go you two~" said Luce and grabbed us strongly ((how can she be so strong? !)).

"W-WAIT LUCEEEE~! ! ?" shouted Skull, really all-blue and wanted to run.

"Looks like I will not have a time to make own grave" I said and just left everything to my 'destiny'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BAM

"Good evening everyone~" greeted Luce.

"Good evening Luce" said Tsuna.

"It's rare to see you late except when have a meeting only" said Reborn.

"Hmm, looks like everyone's complete already huh" said Mammon.

"Good, with this we can celebrate it. 很好很好" said Fong.

"M-must we celebrate it… ?;;" said Skull with half cry.

"Hmph, this is just a waste of time only" I said, restored my slid glasses.

All the Arcobaleno member + Tsuna, already gathered in Arcobaleno Council Student room… except for the two main character of this event. Everyone seemed natural with all this, except Tsuna who was confused because this was the first time for her to hear about this coming 'bloody' party.

"Hey Reborn… what did you all mean by 'celebrate'…? Do you have a party or good things to celebrate today?" asked Tsuna curious.

"Of course, today is the 'Official Partner Celebration' a day we must celebrate if an Arcobaleno member got an official partner" answered Reborn.

"It's about yesterday events?" asked Tsuna again.

"Yeah, Lal and that bastard Cola" said Reborn.

"Hmm, I don't know it was being celebrated. Then how we must celebrate? Today you said I don't need to bake a snack for today" asked Tsuna smiling.

"Well, we will celebrate it with a survival battle" said Reborn while he polished his gun and hummed a tragedy song.

"DON'T SAY IT WHILE HUMMING THAT SONG, IT'S SCARY YOU KNOW—-! ! ! ?" shouted Tsuna, pale.

"My my, don't worry Tsuna~ your partner will protect you~" said Luce.

"Huh…? Partner? I don't have a partner…?" asked Tsuna confused.

"Not 'that' partner, but for your survival battle game partner~" smiled Luce.

"And it will chosen by lottery" smiled Reborn.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAATT? ! !" shouted Tsuna.

.

BAMM—-

"Hi bi~ we already came~!"

"Ushishishi, the prince finally came~"

"Fallen prince, please don't stab me. It hurts you know"

"V'U'O'O'O'ooO'I'I'I'I'I'I'—-! ! ! ! Sorry to be late! ! ?"

"Tch, trash"

Suddenly there's a big crash from the door and made everyone's attention turn a second to them. At the door stood a silver haired shark girl, a blond fallen prince, a light green hat frog, an okama sister and a dark lion man.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII? ! VARIAAAAAAAAAAA—-? ! ! ! !" shouted Tsuna, it rung in the room.

"BEL, EVERYONE? !" shouted Mammon, surprised with their appearance.

"Shishishishi, yo Mammon, I heard you will celebrate something" said Bel.

"Yeah, but why you're also coming?" asked Mammon.

"We were invited by Luce-chan, don't you know Mammon-chan~?" answered Lussuria.

"Welcome Varia to my Arcobaleno Council Student room, glad you can come, since a party will be greater if 'more' people attends" smiled Luce, greeted Varia.

"W'ha't' party huh?" ask Squalo.

"It's an 'Official Partner Celebration' party," grinned Reborn.

"Yeah, I think you've already heard what the party is about from me, one year ago" said Mammon, walking slowly near beside Bel.

"Shishi, It's about that survival battle party~? Isn't that interesting, I will participate too~" said Bel while he gave a room to Mammon to stand beside him.

"Well I think it's okay since the winner can have a prize and if I can group with you maybe I can be the winner" said Mammon, her right hand clinging to Bel's left arm.

"What prize?" asked Tsuna.

"You will be granted one wish with Arcobalenos' power, as long as that wish isn't impossible" said Reborn.

"And the most below three groups will be isolated with each other in a small dark room for 36 hours~" said Luce.

"""""""W H A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A T T T T? ? ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !"""""""

Shouted and sweatdropped everyone, except the Arcobaleno members and Xanxus.

"Are you sure Luce? !" paled Tsuna.

"VUOOOIII! ! This is first time I heard that!" shouted Squalo sweatdropped.

"Oh my~ that's so cruel, especially if we get the 'worst' partner with the lottery… THAT A NIGHMARE ~;;! ! !" shouted Lussuria, paled.

"Yeah, that's a nightmare if I get boss, okama peacock, fallen prince, lounge shark or shit rainbows" said Fran sweatdropped with monotone sound.

"Shut up you shit frog, actually, who made all those rules and punishments? !" asked Bel with a sweatdrop.

.

"""""""Arcobaleno Council Student"""""""

.

Everyone paled at place and looked like they're about to fall on the floor in unison except for Fran and Xanxus (though they were just silent with a 'blank' expression), Bel was more shocked after heard that his girlfriend also was the one who made that 'nightmare' punishment.

"That time we made that rule, we were so excited like a kid" I said it while cleaned my glasses from dust.

"Yeah, somehow I also join that crazy idea" continued Skull while clinging again to my right arm.

"And with just a few idea that popped up at our brain, we made that rule" said Mammon.

"We didn't even think the other, like the effect after the game was done" said Reborn, bringing out his other gun from his blazer.

"That time I was also young, so I join that crazy idea" said Fong, warming up at place.

"We made that only for fun though~" said Luce.

"YOU ARE REALLY SCARY, YOU KNOW THAT—! ?" shouted Tsuna, pale.

"Hm, thanks for praise" smiled Reborn.

"I'M NOT PRAISING! ?" shouted Tsuna again to Reborn.

"By the way, I heard that the main characters for this party are that cool blond man and that strong wild girl, where are those two~?" asked Lussuria.

"If you meant them, they still haven't come" said Tsuna.

"Of course, since they're the main character for this party, they will just watch from the other room with camera and judge us" said Reborn.

"Is that so… and where we must do that survival battle?" asked Fran.

"At south forest of Vongola Academy" answered Mammon.

"Okay then, LET'S GO~" said Luce while grabbing Tsuna's left arm.

"W-WAIT, DO I 'REALLY' MUST JOIN IT? !" shouted a pale Tsuna.

"Of course, you can't run since you are my servant. Servant must follow the master forever" said Reborn, grabbing Tsuna's right arm too with Luce.

"I'M NOT YOUR SERVANT AND I DON'T WANNA GO—! ! !" cried Tsuna hard.

That was the last sound of Tsuna's voice rung in the room, after that the other just followed them with pale, excited, afraid, and mixed feelings.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Okay everyone~ please take your own lottery paper~"

Said Luce and everyone took a small roll of paper from Luce's palms, they took it while praying hard for 'who' will be their partner in this Survival battle at this small south forest of Vongola Academy. They opened the small paper that they chose slowly with excitement (and fear).

"W-who took number 5…?" asked Tsuna afraid of the result.

"Hmm, it's you, huh, who will be my partner, that's interesting dame-Tsuna" smirked Reborn, showing his small paper that was written with number 5.

"W-WHAT? ! Reborn—!" surprised Tsuna and then smiled relived.

"Be grateful to me, who at the future will become the number one hitman, became your partner to survive" said Reborn as he walked beside Tsuna.

Groups Number 5 : Arcobaleno Reborn & Sawada Tsuna

.

"I got number 2, who will be my partner huh!" laughed Squalo excited.

"Me, you trash shark" said Xanxus showing his paper.

"W-WHAT, XANXUS! ?"

"Yeah, you got a problem?"

"Of course not! I will be gladly being your help Xanxus!" smiled Squalo brightly with small blush coloring her cheek.

Groups Number 2 : Xanxus & Superbi Squalo

.

"Muu… who got number 4?" asked Mammon, searching around.

"MAMMON~! ! !"

"MUGYA! ! ?"

"I'm really glad that you are my partner Mammon~ shishishishi" said Bel happily and squeezed Mammon that smaller than himself tightly.

"B-Be…l… I-i… ca…n't b-bre…ath…" said Mammon, blue and almost fainted in Bel hug arms.

"Shishishi, sorry~" laughed Bel and released his girlfriend slowly.

Groups Number 4 : Belphegor & Arcobaleno Mammon

.

"Who is got number 1~?" called Skull, looked around to search for her partner.

"Me"

"GYAAAAAAAAA—! ?" shouted Skull surprised with Verde, who suddenly appeared at her back.

"Don't be that surprised"

"Of course I had to be surprised! ! Don't erase your presence if you're near me, especially when at someone's back Verde!" shouted Skull, still trembled from shock.

"It's just a habit before getting ready for battle; don't you also get those habits? I don't feel any presence here except… hmm?" Verde suddenly stopped talking while he realized something.

"What's wrong Verde?" ask Skull confused.

"Nothing… maybe just my imagination… … "

"…?"

Groups Number 1 : Arcobaleno Verde & Arcobaleno Skull

.

"Hmm, looks like Verde also realized it a little…"

"Yeah, looks like so"

"Mn? Did you also realize it Varia?"

"Yeah, after the second meeting. At first I didn't realize it because at that time I concentrated with my illusion"

"Is that so…"

"And it also made me remembers something, a few years ago before I attend here, my first senior who taught me illusion ever told me something…"

"Like what…?"

"In the inside of his most hated 'world', he found only one person that he thinks he can lend his own power to"

"…?"

"And that person was a lame, brown haired and looked like a 'weak' person"

"… …! Varia, what is your first senior's name?"

"It's a 'secret' since he doesn't like giving his name to an unknown person. By the way, what number are you red Arcobaleno?"

"My name is Fong and my number is 3"

"Then I'm your partner, nice to meet you Chinese braid"

"It's Fong… and what's your name?"

"My name is Fran"

Groups Number 3 : Arcobaleno Fong & Fran

.

"My, my~ looks like Luce-chan become my partner~"

"Yeah~ looks like so~ I hope your help Lussuria~"

"Yeah me to~ I hope for your help Luce-chan~"

""Fu fu fu~""

"By the way, today you're also pretty aren't you~ do you have any secret for it~?"

"Oh my, thanks~ you also look pretty today too Lussuria~ do you have any good treatment for it~?"

"Fufu, of course~ maybe if you want, I can share it with you~"

"Oh my, that's so helpful~ then maybe I should also share you my beauty secret with you, would you like to~?"

"Ohoho~ of course, gratefully~"

"Fufu, I'm glad~"

Groups Number 6 : Lussuria & Arcobaleno Luce

"""""""STOP THE TWO OF YOU WITH YOUR HOUSEWIFE-LIKE TALK AT THIS PLACE! ! ! !"""""""

""My my~"" said Lussuria and Luce at unison.

.

.

.

.

.

Groups Number 1 : Arcobaleno Verde & Arcobaleno Skull

Groups Number 2 : Xanxus & Superbi Squalo

Groups Number 3 : Arcobaleno Fong & Fran

Groups Number 4 : Belphegor & Arcobaleno Mammon

Groups Number 5 : Arcobaleno Reborn & Sawada Tsuna

Groups Number 6 : Lussuria & Arcobaleno Luce

.

.

.

"The groups are decided already so I think we should start it~ Let's go~" said Luce.

"Wait, where's Colonello and Lal?" asked Tsuna.

"Since those two doesn't want to watch only and wants to join this survival battle, we tied them in front of camera monitor" answer Reborn.

"WHAT? !"

"So, let's go Tsuna" smirked Reborn while grabbing Tsuna's hand.

"W-wait! I still haven't heard completely all the rules of this survival battle? ! How will you decide if the group lose? !"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to explain it. The rule is simple, the group that will faint, be defeated, can't move again or die loses"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'DIE' ? ! ! ! !"

"Die means you can't breathe again, your heart stopped beating and can't open your eyes again forever" explained Reborn while humming a funeral song.

"That's not what I asked! ! ! And don't give me that scary explanation while humming that song, it's a bad omen! !" shouted Tsuna pale, blue and sweat-dropped. Almost fainting.

Everyone separated and with their survival partner, they started to walk to their 'start line' at each side corner of the south forest. In the middle of the way people who only used their own body to battle started warming up like stretching and meditating for a second. And the people who will use weapons started to check the condition of their weapon like polishing it, checking the refill, testing it to a tree and others. They looked like ready to 'kill' anytime.

"Everyone~ ready~ GO—-! ! !" shouted Luce, her voice rang to our ear.

BANG

BANG

BAMM

BUGH

CRACK

With Luce's starting voice, everyone dashed from their own place and started to attack other groups.

The Group number 2 : Xanxus & Sperbi Squalo. Xanxus just stay in place while he lay at his back to near tree and Squalo swung her sword to Fong from group number 3 'cause he was the one most near to her. Squalo swung her sword with a fast speed to target his chest while Fong dodged it with ease and blocked the sword with bare hands then threw it to left side. Being blocked, Squalo changed her method of attack with a kick to the knee but Fong avoided it by throwing his body to the back.

"V'U'O'ooO'O'I'I'I'ii—- Where's your partner go huh, did he throw you away and run?" laughed Squalo.

"Well well, from the first time he never ever heard what I said, so I don't know where he went… but"

"Huhh—?"

-BUAGHH—-

"Argh! ! !"

"I think he will help me win, since he also doesn't want to be locked at small room with me" smiled Fong.

"Ugh—-… this is Fran's illusion huh…? Hmm, not bad"

Suddenly from tree near Squalo, a few big roots appeared and hit her hard, for a second she succeeded to avoid it but still got a small wound in her shoulder. While Squalo lost concentration because it hurts, Fong used the opportunity to kick her sword from her hand and used his other foot to throw the sword that fell to ground far away from her. As Squalo had not given up, she kicked Fong stomach and he was thrown a little to the back, she immediately picked up her sword but the illusion of the big roots interfered again, she couldn't pick it. Fong then jumped near Squalo and pushed her to tree, locking her.

"I hope you can give up since I don't want to hurt a girl so much" said Fong smiled.

"Huh, as I will give u—-"

BANG-BANG-BANG

Suddenly a few fire balls cut her words and attacked Fong. Immediately Fong jumped to avoid it.

"Trash, don't get near to that shark"

"XANXUS! ?" called Squalo and then a big smile appeared on her face.

Squalo released herself from surprise and then ran to where Xanxus stood, she clung up to his right arm as Xanxus replied her with a pat to her head softly. He hugged her with only his right arm as the other hand still held a gun pointed at the red Arcobaleno.

"Well well, looks like it will become hard battle doesn't it Fran?" said Fran.

"Don't ask me and please ignore me~ and please die by yourself, I don't want to touch boss and his woman since I still want to live~" said Fran while still hiding himself around the trees.

"Well well, looks like I picked the wrong partner huh?" said Fong sighed.

"I never thought of you as my partner even for a second Chinese braid"

"Hmm, maybe if I have time for a day, I should teach you about the manner of life"

"If you really can do it~" said Fran in monotone.

.

"AAAAAHH! ! ! A MAN WITH A PINEAPPLE HEAD IS STANDING THERE! ! ?"

.

"What, Where?" asked Fran, looking around immediately.

BANG-Bukh—-

"One down"

"Be careful Reborn, I ever heard that guy can't die even if a knife stabbed his vital part"

"You know him well, don't you Tsuna?"

"Well… I ever heard a rumor about Fran when I was still at Namimori middle school from one of my friends, though at first I didn't trust it after I met him"

"By the way, what a method to make Fran careless. Well, it's true if a 'pineapple head' thing really is there maybe people will be curious to look, hmph" smirked Reborn, almost laughing.

"Ahahaha... ha…" laughed weakly, Tsuna sweat dropped a lot.

Suddenly Fran was shot at his shoulder by Reborn who hid until now behind Fran's tree. Fran fell from the tree and gone around bushes as Reborn went back to Tsuna's waiting place and carried her like princess to go for the next target.

"Tch, a troublesome is coming already huh"

"Well well, looks like those two are perfect for each other as partner, isn't it?" smiled Fong.

"Hmph"

'Vuooiii—- Xanxus, it's okay to attack her…?' whispered Squalo, still in Xanxus's right arm hug.

"Hmph—…"

"By the way, are you sure you'll continue battle with this condition? Your partner don't seem like can continue the battle with her sword lost" said Fong.

"And didn't you also lose your partner?" said Squalo.

"Well, looks like so. So I think I will get a one on one battle with Xanxus if you don't mind" said Fong.

"Hmph, bring it" said Xanxus, released Squalo from his right arm and brought another gun from his cape like blazer. Ready for the fight.

"Okay" smiled Fong, ready for the attack.

The Group Condition Report 01 :

.Group 2 _Xanxus [ready to fight] & Squalo [forbidden to continue the battle by her boyfriend (he want to fight alone), waiting mode]

.Group 3 _Fong [ready to fight] & Fran [Died?]

.Group 5 _Reborn [searching for other target] & Tsuna [waiting to be released from Reborn's carrying]

BANG

BANG

BAMM

BUGH

CRACK

.

The groups number 1 : Arcobaleno Verde & Arcobaleno Skull, in the middle being chased by group number 4 : Belphegor & Arcobaleno Mammon.

Tep-tep-tep-tep—

In the silent forest, their foot step rung and they still ran, not wanting to be caught by group number 4. Verde and Skull ran as fast as they can while they searched for a hiding place or a weapon to stop their opponent.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii~—-! ! ?"

"Tch, of all the people why must they be the one who spot us?"

"Sorry~ looks like I made a little sound while hiding~ hii—-! ! !"

"Tch, this is so troublesome. Skull, can't you fight them back?"

"Don't be reckless Verde, I can't since I forgot to bring my pet and my weapon!"

"Tch, you're so useless"

"Shut up, why don't you attack them! ? You have your 'strange' medicines and poisons don't you?"

"Yeah, but I still must get the chance to apply the drug to them. You know, they're so fast so they can dodge it"

"Ugh…;; that's right…"

STAB-STAB-STAB—

Suddenly three knives stabbed Skull's uniform, make her can't move. Verde stopped when he realized Skull stop follow him. Skull panicked and Verde immediately tried to pull out the knife but was too late, the enemies came… group number 4 : Belphegor and Mammon.

"Ushishishi, looks like I got a big one~ or maybe a small one? Shishishi"

"Good going Bel, if we continue like this we can be the winner"

"Of course~ because I'm the prince~ shishishi"

"Sorry, but I think you can't do that" smiled Verde sweatdropped, cutting the talk between Bel and Mammon and ran while he grabbed Skull's hand.

"W-what…? How can?" surprised Bel.

"Hmm, looks like Verde used his poison to melt your knife Bel"

"Ushishi, as expected of the green Arcobaleno… or should I say the mad scientist?"

As Verde and Skull escaped from the enemy's clutches they started to run again faster, with Verde still holding Skull's hand she being hard to run and almost tripped but Verde always can held Skull not to falling and continued to run.

"V-Verde—- h-how can you have the stamina to run faster than me?" asked Skull panting hard.

"Of course I don't! Now I almost fainted 'cause of exhaustion you know!" answered Verde while breathing hard.

"Then that means your feet are faster than mine? !"

"Why are you so curious about if it is faster or not? ! And don't talk, you will bite your tongu— ouch!"

"I think you're the one who will bite your tongue Verde"

"Shut up"

"WOAH? !"

Suddenly Skull tripped on a tree root tree and fell with Verde because they still held each other hands, they fell to the ground with Verde below and Skull fell to his chest hard making Verde cough.

"O-owh… Verde… are you okay…?" asked Skull, trying to wake up from where she thought was a soft place.

"Not okay, Skull you're heavy"

"V-Verde? ! s-sorry! !"

Apologized Skull after realizing that she's now on top of Verde, she tried to stand but the hand that held her body weight to stand slipped and she fell on Verde again. This time, she didn't fell to his chest but instead… his lips met hers. For a second they froze in place, raised their eyebrow, shocked and only gazed in each other eyes. When they just froze with their lip still touched, the sounds of bushes waken their thought.

"W-woah! ? I-I'M SORRY—! ! ! ! !" shouted Skull with a blush and even made her ears red.

"N-no problem… …" said Verde with a totally blank gaze and a little blush.

Again Skull tried to get up from Verde fast as she can but she fell 'again' because her trembled hand slipped. Their lips hit again each other for a second time.

"… … … … … …."

"… … … … …. …."

STAB-STAB-STAB-STAB -STAB -STAB —

"Ushishishi~ what are you two doing huh, lovey-dovey at this place? shishishi"

"Tch, you two are really fast to run away… muu? What are you two doing?"

The enemies finally came, the sound that Belphegor made by throwing his knives that stabbed to tree near them awaken Skull and Verde's mind.

"N-No! T-this is just accident! ?" said Skull panicking with a red face.

"Yeah, there's no way I am lovey-dovey with her" said Verde while his green bangs and his shining glasses hid his face.

"Shishishishi, I don't want to know about that~ I just only want to win~" laughed Bel, another set of knives in his hand.

"Yeah, I don't care if you two are lovey-dovey or have sex here. I just want the prize money" said Mammon.

"Oi oi Mammon, I think if they really in the middle making out, I can't face them you know. It's embarrassing" said Bel with smile and sweat-drop.

"Just ignore it, money is more important"

"Shishishi, you really become crazy if it's about money, you crazy money lusting girl"

"Thanks for the praise"

.

"But I think you all should stop being lovey-dovey at the battlefield you know"

.

-BANG-BANG-BRUAGH—

"Two down"

"You know Reborn… I think it's little unfair to shoot them while hiding behind the bushes"

"It's their fault, being careless at a 'survival' battle" smirked Reborn.

Reborn appeared from bushes with his left arm carrying Tsuna and his right hand holding a gun pointed to the enemy group. With his shot just now, two bullets hit group number 4 : Belphegor and Mammon. Not directly because before they got shot they dodge it, Bel threw a knife to the bullet and shielded Mammon immediately with his body. As a result, Bel got hit at his shoulder and fell on Mammon, causing her to fall under Bel.

"Bel, Bel, are you okay? !" shouted Mammon, worried and shook Bel.

"Ugh…"

"Don't worry, since my partner forbid me to use real bullets I used a 'special' bullet for this battle, be grateful to my servant" said Reborn, ready to use both his arms to carry Tsuna in Princess style again.

"I'm not your servant!" protested Tsuna yet calm even though Reborn started to carry her.

"By the way you're so light like cotton, do you eat properly?"

"That's rude, of course I eat properly!"

Reborn got ready to jump from ground to the tree tops with Tsuna in his arms. Reborn landed his feet on Skull's face and jumped as high as he can reach a high branch. It caused Skull to fall and knock her head with Verde's head. The two blacked out.

"Four down"

"Somehow I felt sorry for Skull…" said Tsuna sweatdropped.

"You felt sorry for her 'cause she's also my servant like you?" smirked Reborn.

"Nope, because she being the first ones to lose… you know the punishment for those who lose isn't it?"

"Yeah, I also don't want to you know, being locked up for 36 hours with you at a dark small room… it's little dangerous to me…" said Reborn, the middle part was whispered.

"…? Even if I die, I also don't want to"

"Is that so" said Reborn, somehow for a second his expression became a little sad.

"B-but…"

"Hmm?"

"If you don't do anything strange to me…maybe…" said Tsuna slowly, blushing a little.

"…?"

"I-I… don't mind being 'alone with you only' at the locked small room" said Tsuna while a cute blush colored her cheek.

Reborn froze by Tsuna's word and expression. He slipped his foot from branch he landed and fell into a huge hole that was created by group number 6. When they fall, before their body get hit the ground Reborn hugged Tsuna tight as he defend her from possible wounds.

BUGH

"R-Reborn! ? W-what's wrong with you, suddenly falling because of a slip. It not like you usual? !" said Tsuna panicked.

"No… just a little amazed for a moment…"

"Huh…?"

The Group Condition Report 02 :

.Group 1 _Verde [faint] & Skull [Faint] _ 1st OUT ! !

.Group 4 _Belphegor [faint] & Mammon [can't move] _ 2nd OUT ! !

.Group 5 _Reborn [still frozen, can't move because wound from falling] & Tsuna [don't know what to do, stay at place] _ 3rd OUT ! !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well well, looks like the game almost about to done" said Fong, little exhausted after a long battle with Xanxus.

"Tch, trash" cursed Xanxus, a little exhausted too.

"Looks like we also must end this battle too Xanxus"

"Yeah…"

BANG-BAM—

Fong and Xanxus then continue their battle and jumped to another place but the two fell into a 'deep' big hole trapped unison.

"My my~ looks like we won with ease, didn't we, Lussuria?"

"Yeah~ it's so easy~ fufufu"

The hole was so deep, so deep that Fong and Xanxus can't climb to top ('cause it's toooooo deep). And the survival battle was now really finished and only one group became the winner.

.

The Group Condition Report Final :

.Group 1 _Verde [faint] & Skull [Faint] _ 1st OUT ! !

.Group 2 _Xanxus [gone] & Squalo [felt can't win to mothers, be silent at place] _ OUT ! !

.Group 3 _Fong [gone] & Fran [Died?] _ OUT ! !

.Group 4 _Belphegor [faint] & Mammon [can't move] _ 2nd OUT ! !

.Group 5 _Reborn [Can't move because wound from falling] & Tsuna [don't know what to do, stay at place] _ 3rd OUT ! !

.Group 6 _Lussuria [smile] & Luce [smile] _ **WINNER**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Be prepared for punishment everyone~"

"Fufu, what prize should we choose Luce-chan~?"

"Hmm~ maybe a skin care set?"

"That's a good idea~"

.

.

.

End.

To be continued to 'be beside me ~side story~'

* * *

><p>Chap. 8 is update~! ! ! Thanks for all review and favorites and sorry for being late, recently I've been busy with a few thing, make my writing time reduced ^^; But I will still keep update since I don't like stop in the middle way! :D<p>

Anyway, please enjoy it and please review it~

Thank you.

ps: in this chapter I also write a few special story, enjoy it~.

.pianno

Edited by Aerin02.

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

SPECIAL STORY ~back stage~:

.

In one room of Vongola Academy 3rd floor beside the Arcobaleno Council Student room, that room was always empty and nothing inside, just one wooden door and several large windows. When the time of the 'event' comes, the Arcobalenos always use that room for their needs. Like today, now the room was set with a lot of monitors everywhere, at middle room, two people were tied back to back.

"Hey, you know Lal… I really want to join the battle right now"

"Yeah me too, it's not like us to be calm in one place. How come we were so easily tied by Reborn and the others"

"Tch, one day I will really kill Reborn for sure"

"Only Reborn huh, you never change"

"Whatever, for sure I really hate him"

"By the way, how's the battle now?" asked Lal, as she forgot to look at the battle.

"Don't know, let's look at the monito—- BUHAHAHAHAHA"

"W-what's wrong Colonello, suddenly?"

"See that Lal! ! Reborn loses! And with a pathetic condition, he fell into hole! ! BUHAHAHAHAHA! ! !"

"W-what? 'That' Reborn? Are you sure?" surprised and hurried to look up.

"Yeah! ! And with Tsuna became his partner!"

"That's unlucky for him"

"Yeah, since it looks like he fell in love to her, it must be hard for him. Eat that Reborn!"

"What, Reborn fell for Tsuna? That's unexpected, Reborn is always playing with pretty women who stand out. He never really chose or fell in love with one woman for sure, you know"

"That why he's being like a kid who felt love for girl for the first time. Like a pure shy boy, isn't that funny?"

"Yeah, that's really funny. How about the other?"

"Mammon lost too with her partner, Belphegor"

"That also surprised me, she lost when the prize was money? Who took them out?" asked Lal.

"Looks like it was Reborn"

"If the opponent was him, I think it's normal for them to lose"

"Yeah, he also took Skull and Verde"

"That does not surprise me, who's the winner? I heard Xanxus also joined"

"It's group number 6" said Colonello.

"Number 6…? It's a…"

"It's Lussuria and… **Luce**"

"… … …" Lal was silent after she heard that name.

"She also took Fong and Xanxus you know"

"… I think that was also normal… maybe?"

"Yeah…"

The two was silent and only hoped they don't 'forget' to untie them after the 'party'.

.

.

.

' ' _Someone that you will never win from forever, it's a _mother_' '_

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

… … …

SPECIAL STORY ~where~:

.

It was in the middle of the way to south forest, while being grabbed by mother and master in both arms Tsuna gazed to Varia group for long time. Reborn realized it and asked Tsuna.

"What's wrong Tsuna, did you need toilet?" joked Reborn.

"Of course not, I'm just curious…"

"About what?"

"It's Varia… somehow I felt there still one person who didn't come…"

"You actually realize it huh kid!" laughed Squalo.

"That's amazing~ everyone almost forgot it you know~ myself too~" said Lussuria.

"Shishishi, why did you realize it? As I remember, you've never met him" asked Bel.

"W-well… y-you know, I heard Varia has seven members, s-so that's why… ahahaha…;;" answered Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Well that's right, but as I remember, we never let out any information of the members' amount to common people" said Mammon.

"Yeah~ how can you know if the total member is seven~?" asked Lussuria.

"W-well… u-umm…" confused Tsuna and sweatdropped, don't know how to explain.

"It's me who told her, have a problem huh—?" said Squalo.

"Hmph, trash"

"And you also kid, don't be so careless again to leak out information to others!" shouted Squalo, pointing her sword to Tsuna.

"Y-yes! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii—-! ?"

"By the way~ who didn't come? I felt everyone has gathered~" asked Luce.

"It's our thunder leader, Levi.~" said Lussuria.

"He can't come again because this time he made Mammon senpai angry for stepping on her money, not on purpose" said Fran.

"And used my illusion to make him fall from the school roof" continued Mammon.

"WHAT, school roof? ! This academy have six floors you know, don't tell me he's already dead? !" ask Tsuna blue and shocked.

"It's a pity but he's still alive~ since he's like a cockroach, shishishi" laughed Bel.

"That's good, I don't want to see a corpse when I attend school you know…" said Tsuna, relieved.

"I think you're amazing dame-Tsuna, how can you just be worried about seeing the corpse rather than his health condition" said Reborn.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

… … …

SPECIAL STORY ~the purple~ :

.

It was when I'm at twelve year old, as usual when morning came I ran to Verde's place and pull him to attend class. Nothing ever changed after 9 years with him, I always clung on to Verde since it was so comfortable to be beside him. Verde never scolded me hard and ignored it but he didn't seemed like bothered at all… unlike the other Arcobalenos, they always scold me or seem bothered if I cling unto them always.

'_That's why I like being beside him'_

At least nothing will change forever… that was what I thought. In my life I never thought of difference in gender or something related that, but one day… a natural phenomenon that only happened to women forced me realize that I was girl, not boy.

'_I really hate that feeling…'_

Because of that, suddenly I was a little afraid of men especially… Verde. It's not that I'm really afraid him, just at that time my feeling was so messy with the difference in gender thinking and became embarrassed to be beside him, yeah… only him. I really don't know what you call this feeling but because of that, I never clung to Verde again for two weeks.

'_When clinging to Verde, I was just happy and forgot all things'_

Also the fact that I was a woman and he was a man…

Two weeks continued but my feelings were still messy and I don't know what to do, in that period time I also felt a distance between me and Verde became more far away. I'm afraid this would continue forever. And… Luce started to ask me directly about my strange behavior.

"Skull… why did you recently stay away from Verde? Did he do something to you…?" asked Luce.

"N-no, he did nothing like always… it's j-just… somehow I realized myself that I was a girl… and it made me become embarrassed and nervous around him… s-so… j-just that"

"Oh my~ you finally admitted to yourself that you are a girl~! That's wonderful!"

"H-huh—-?"

"Anyway Skull, it's okay you know, it's natural for a woman to be nervous around men, it proves that you like him~"

"Y-yes…?" I answered, confused.

"And you're also nervous around Reborn, Colonello and the others right? But not so much as Verde, isn't it?"

Well… that's right I was nervous around them, but how do you put it…? It's just for a day, the next day my nervousness was gone like nothing. Except one day, Reborn said that I was… 'cute' … I paled and blushed at once while Reborn laughed hard as he made fun with me (the other reason why I hate being born as a girl).

"Y-yeah… well, the other men (Reborn, Colonello, etc.) are just a different case, but with Verde only… somehow I'm still nervous around him… I'm little afraid if it will continue forever like this" I said while looking at floor.

"It's alright Skull, just act normal as you do every day, I'm sure Verde didn't mind it so much"

"Is… that so…?"

"Yeah, you're worried too much you know" smiled Luce.

"Okay… I will try it!" I replied with smile and ran outside the room.

Before exiting the room, I heard Luce said something but because my mind is full of plans, I didn't hear it. After that, the next three days I brave myself to cling again to Verde and act like nothing happened. Then I realized one thing again…

.

.

'_One thing is for sure… even if I was born a boy, I will still love to be beside him'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"My my, in the end Skull didn't realize that she already fell in love with Verde~"

.

.

End.


	9. Chapter 9 : Be beside at me side story

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei does!.

**Vongola Academy**

Vongola Academy is an old big school that has all grades, from kindergarten to high school. It has more than hundred club activities and few big fields. The academy also has a dorm and a forest.

A few things about Vongola Academy:

※ Vongola Academy has a one division called 'Arcobaleno Council Student'. They take control of ALL Vongola Academy things.

※ ONLY the Arcobaleno Council Student can take control of: all Vongola Academy properties, student, teacher, club activities and other things.

※ Members of the Arcobaleno Council Student are chosen by Vongola Head principal.

※ The Arcobaleno were already chosen when they were all in kindergarten.

※ Each member of the Arcobaleno Council Student can have only one partner 'till end. The time was free, so they can choose anytime, without worry time-limit. Can't have two or more partner, just only one. So all the Arcobaleno must choose carefully. Also, they can choose someone from Arcobaleno Council Student member too.

※ All Vongola Academy students live in the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsuna :<strong>

A first year student of Vongola High School. She is no good at studying and sports, always called 'DameTsuna' by everyone.

Her face is hidden by her long bangs. She wears an all dark colored sailor uniform and the skirt length is long, it even can hide her knee.

**Reborn Arcobaleno :**

A second year student of Vongola High School. One of the Arcobaleno Council Student member. Wears a dark blazer and dark pants uniform.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Academy<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 09 : Be beside at me ~side story~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today was a rainy day, the sky so dark and the sun was hidden by a thick dark cloud.

The sound of water that fell to the ground sang through the silent atmosphere created by the rain. Unlike yesterday, Vongola Academy was so calm today, no sound from explosions, no hysteric screams by the students, no splashes of blood everywhere, no school property being destroyed; it was a really peaceful day. Because the primary main characters who created those everyday noise was the future top hitman, the mad scientist, the crazy fallen prince, and the cruel illusionist right now was… in the 'prison' that the mother of Arcobaleno created.

"Oh my today was so calm, right everyone~?" said Luce and looked outside.

"Yeah, like the battle didn't happen yesterday kora" said Colonello.

"Fufu, I hope those six are enjoying the moment now" said Luce.

"Hope they can get more lovey-dovey moments from this punishment time" said Fong, enjoying the rain and scenery.

"Since a few of them was so dull when it comes about love" said Lal while drank a warm tea.

"That makes me excited~ I hope I can set a secret camera in those rooms~" said Luce, with a biscuit at her mouth.

"Well, it's also one of rules that we can't set anything kora" said Colonello, enjoying the tea.

"If it's 'us' you know" said Luce.

"What do you mean?" asked Lal.

"We can use 'outside' people to set the cameras" answered Luce.

"Ahh… that's right, we also can use that method" said Fong, realizing it.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the result~" said Luce.

Then Luce stood from her chair while she hummed and went to where the phone was located, she then pressed a number button and started to talk while the other side of phone shouted in reply but Luce was still calm, now she said something again with bright smile and no answer came again from the phone except… 'Okay…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

o

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Groups Number 5 : Arcobaleno Reborn & Sawada Tsuna

.

.

In the one small room that's only four feet long and had no light because the window was closed from outside, the room stood only a single bed, a clock at the wall and chains with padlock that bound the single wooden door to lock it. At the bed, sat two people side by side and just blankly watched the wall that's just a few lengths away from them, not a single sound came from the two or even from outside, just silence with a sound of the moving clock needle rang in the room.

-tick-tick-tick-tick—

"… …"

"… …"

"… …"

"I don't believe I lost, in my whole life I always get number one you know" said Reborn, starting to talk.

"What a self praise…" mumbled Tsuna.

"This is your fault Tsuna, now we will be lockedfor one and a half day in this room"

"That's not my fault, it's you who suddenly fell from the branch!"

"No, it's your fault, who suddenly said something like that"

"Huh…? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself" said Reborn and turned his face to the opposite side.

"Huh…?"

"… …"

"… …"

"… …"

"… …"

"Oi Tsuna, show me something, I'm bored"

"Show what?"

"Like a comedy show or suicide drama?"

"What you mean by 'suicide' drama huh! ? You want me to die? !" shouted Tsuna, pale.

"… … … … … … … … no, just want to watch something fun"

"That's a long time to answer! ? And don't call suicide drama is fun you bastard"

"Then show me something good, I'm really bored"

"It's only been one hour that passed you know, how can you pass by in the next 35 hours?"

"Of course I'm, because I just sit in place with you only and do nothing, you really are a bored servant"

"I'm not your servant and sorry huh, if you're with me instead with no pretty girl to have fun around!"

"I never said that I want a pretty girl now to flirt around with, I just want a funny toy to play with"

"Don't play around with me! ? And do something with yourself if you are really bored"

"Hmm, that's right… then how about this?"

Reborn turned his body to face Tsuna, came closer to her as he move his right hand to Tsuna's petite waist, pulled her closer to himself until their body touched and used his other hand to play with Tsuna's long hair. Reborn got his face closer to Tsuna and gazed at her smartly.

"W-what?"

"Nothing, just wanted to try it" smirked Reborn, joking around.

"L-let go of me…!" shout Tsuna, blushed.

"Of course not, since it's fun to see you like this" said Reborn.

"That's bad hobby!"

Reborn felt the warmth of Tsuna's body since they're so close, he felt wanting more and moved with his 'male' instincts as he wanted more of that heat. His hand traveled Tsuna's body slowly and felt that he can't act against his unconsciousness, slowly his mind become blank. Reborn slowly moved more closely to Tsuna's face as he somehow wanted to touch her lips with his.

"N-no—-…!" shouted Tsuna as she shut her eyes and blushed hard.

Reborn realized his own thoughts from that just now, lust, and it disappeared in a second after heard Tsuna's voice, he immediately moved away from her and tried to get a hold of himself.

'_What actually am I 'doing'—? !' _thought Reborn as he froze.

"R-Reborn…?" called Tsuna, confused.

"What Tsuna, you actually can act like normal girl don't you?" smirked Reborn, trying to hide his expression.

"O-of course you pervert! ! ?"

"Well whatever, I want go to the toilet now" said Reborn, he stood up from bed and tried to go as far away as he can from Tsuna.

"But you can't go out from here, isn't it?"

"… … …" Reborn was silent; he just now remembered the situation.

"Reborn…?"

'_Tch, it's not like me at all' _thought Reborn and sat down again to bed, but this time has was a few paces far from her.

"…?" confused Tsuna with Reborn's actions.

After that, the two became silent again for 30 minutes, Reborn just sat and gazed at an empty side while Tsuna curled herself 'cause of boredom. The two somehow wanted to talk to release from the silence but can't after they remember again what just now happen. Not knowing what to do, Tsuna almost felt sleepy.

'_Tch, this is why I don't want be alone with Tsuna at a room like this_

Unlike his large dorm room, this room was so silent, small, dark and only single bed stood, which just only invited him to want touch Tsuna more.

Bugh—-

"…Tsuna?" called Reborn, suddenly felt a warm and soft breath touch his left shoulder.

"ZZZzz—-… …"

"Tch, don't sleep at my shoulder" tried to move but can't, he didn't want to awake her.

He can't equal her like other girls who always cling to him as they like. Tsuna always 'reject' everything about him, even as his girl. Reborn is a little afraid that if he touches her now, Tsuna will be afraid and stay away from him 'forever'… he doesn't want it to be like that, he still want Tsuna to be beside him for long time, so he hold himself not to touch her.

'_This is really a hell moment for me… next time I must be sure not to lose'_

The atmosphere in the room really really invited him to 'attack' Tsuna but he won't, as he told his mind hard to not follow his male instincts.

'_I hope this will end soon…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

-11 HOUR LATER-

.

"… … …"

"ZZzz…"

"… … …"

"ZZzz…"

"… … …"

"ZZzz…"

"… … …"

"ZZzz…"

'_I can't sleep at all! ! ! ! ?' _shout Reborn at his mind.

"ZZZzzz…"

A few hours already passed and Reborn couldn't felt sleepy at all. After being silent for a moment Reborn decided to moved his stiff shoulder that held her head for a long time, he moved and Tsuna didn't give any sign of awakening, Reborn felt little irritated by this, next he tried to shake Tsuna's body to wake her, but couldn't. Looks like Tsuna's already in her deep dream world, but not to give up, this time he pinched both her cheeks, pinched her nose, blew a wind at her ear (this only made Tsuna moan though), tickled her stomach (zero effect), touched her breast (a new information for Reborn is that her size is A almost B cup, small…) … he did everything he can but still Tsuna didn't woke up.

'_It's amazing, did she get any poisoned apple to sleep like hibernating?' _thought Reborn.

Of course Reborn also remembered that Tsuna had a difficult way to wake up from sleep, after he had been sleeping together with her for almost two months in one bed (almost forced her) he knew it. That is why it made him excited every morning, he always searched for any method to waken her from dream land like flushed cold water on her, mumbled horror story to ear (to make her have bad dream), use a smoked bomb to shock her, put a cockroach on the face (the later entered to her pajama), spread wasabi on her nose and others, that made his day so fun (in one side) every day.

'_This times what should I use to wake her…?' _Thinking.

There's not a day he did not woke her up with his domestic violence jokes, except when she wakes up by herself.

'_Wait… I never used this method to wake her, maybe I can try it'_ thought Reborn, suddenly new idea pop out.

Reborn leaned closer to Tsuna's face slowly.

'_Maybe she doesn't realize if I do it now…'_

Reborn gazed at her slowly and touched his lip softly on her, he kissed her fast before she opened her eyes.

"Mnn…"

"…Are you snow white or sleeping beauty huh…?"

"Huh… … Reborn…?"

"Wake up dame-Tsuna, you've already been sleep for 11 hours you know"

"Mnnn~… give me five minutes again..." said Tsuna, ready to fall again to dreamland.

"Hell no"

BUGH

"OUCH! ? That hurts Reborn! !"

"It's not my fault, you fell by yourself to floor because I released my hold on you"

"Ugh~—-… "

"Anyway wake up, I'm bored watching you sleep, do something funny"

"That's so selfish! !"

"Shut up and just do it" said Reborn and glared at Tsuna.

"What's wrong Reborn, are you in bad mood?" confused Tsuna and tilted her head.

"Of course, for the past 12 hours, 33 minutes, and 14 seconds I only just sat here and had done nothing, the most irritating thing was I just only watched you happily enjoying your sleep"

"T-that's not my fault!" pouted Tsuna.

"Anyway, do it or I will make hole on your head" said Reborn, pointed his gun to her.

"H-HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII—-! ! ? O-okay okay! !" shouted Tsuna and stood up from floor.

"And, if the show is boring I will punish you" smirked Reborn.

"T-THERE'S NO WAY I CAN DO ITTT! ! ! ! ? ?"

.

And then while Tsuna was trying harder to show a performance to Reborn (sang the enka, lonely comedy show, alone DV drama, told a fairytale, mimicked shows, etc.) as his body got stiff 'cause of sitting for too long Reborn commanded Tsuna to massage his shoulders. Tsuna massaged it with all her power since she had a weak energy, for a few minutes Reborn finally got sleepy and closed his eyes slowly, fell behind where Tsuna was.

"W-what's up—-…? ! Reborn?" panicked Tsuna.

"Zzpi—Zzpi—-"

"… mnn… Reborn, are you sleeping?"

"Zzpi—Zzpi—-"

"What should I do…? ;;"

"Zzpi—Zzpi—-"

Tsuna's back leaned to the bed as on top of her body slept one of Vongola academy's top men, the back of Reborn's head touched her breast and his large warm back touched her stomach. Tsuna can't move at all, Reborn large body squeezed her to bed then she gave up moving and ran her hand to his silky dark hair.

'_It's soft…'_ thought Tsuna.

Tsuna felt her eyelids become heavy again like before and her mind started to blank, after her last thought she was driven to a peaceful dream world.

.

.

.

'_And Reborn was also so warm…'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

o

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Groups Number 1 : Arcobaleno Verde & Arcobaleno Skull

.

.

The room was so silent, nothing a single word or sound coming from the two that were prisoners here. The green haired men only gazed at the locked wooden door as the purple haired girl watched at the opposite side where a small window was shut down from outside, the two sat at the only single bed back to back, not to let their eyes meet each other.

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … … Verde… I'm bored…"

"…me too… …"

"… … … …"

"… … … …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"Did you not bring your notebook…?"

"You destroyed it, remember?"

"Oh yeah… …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"Umm… Verde…"

"Yeah…?"

"About yesterday… that was really not on purpose…"

"I know"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"…Verde… was that was your first kiss?"

BRUAGH

Suddenly Verde fell from the bed where he sat before with Skull's suddenly asked question, a big thud made purple haired girl surprised to look at him.

"V-Verde, are you okay? !"

"Y-yeah… somehow… why did you suddenly ask that?" asked Verde, standing up from the floor.

"N-no… it's just… that was my first kiss you know, so that's why… I …" Skull blushed hard, trying not to look at Verde.

"As I remember for my whole life I never got kisses from someone, at all" said Verde, sat on the bed.

"I-is that so…"

"… … …"

"… … …"

"Hey… Skull, do you… remember the day when you didn't cling at me again for two weeks?"

"Y-yeah…"

"At that time, what happened…?"

"Nothing, j-just… umm—- ;; I-I got sick so I couldn't do it!" said Skull, like that excuse just now popped up in her mind.

"What sickness?" asked Verde, gazed her with blank stare, and sweatdropped knowing the lie.

"U-Umm~… ;; …homesickness…?"

"How can you be homesick without having any home to miss?" said Verde, sweat-dropped.

"W-well, i-it's—-…umm~ ;;" Skull held her head while thinking hard.

Verde was actually really weak against Skull, he can't understand what she's thinking, it's so random. Suddenly clinging to him, cleaning his base as she like, living at his base without him knowing while he focused on his research, suddenly staying away from him without any reason and there's still a lot. Even after being with her for 14 years but he still can't read her actions at all.

"Tch, whatever, I want to sleep so don't wake me until we can get out from here"

"W-WHAT? ! There's still remaining 33 hours you know! You will sleep that long?"

"… maybe, since I didn't sleep for 2 days, so I think I will use this to fill my rest"

"What, two days? You said you already sleep enough yesterday!"

"It was a lie, I don't want to experience it again, when you put me sleep with 'force' for two times"

"That's rude, which part do you call force? ! I just made you sleep by knocking you out, I didn't force anything! And you must be grateful to this great Skull-sama that you can have enough sleep you know!" pouted Skull.

"I didn't ask for it"

"Anyway you must sleep now, little sleep will be bad for your health you know!"

Said Skull as she pulled Verde near her and let his head down to rest on her lap, Verde suddenly felt something warm touched him and sew it in the reflection of his glasses… it was Skull's hand that patted his own hair softly, like telling him to make himself comfortable with it.

"W-what are you doing Skull?"

"Of course it's to make you sleep now!"

"Huh? ! I don't need this, I will sleep with a pillow!"

"Shut up and just go to sleep Verde!"

—-BUGH

"Ah… I did it again…;;;"

And then finally Verde closed his eyes, fell to the land of dreams… or you could say he fainted, by Skull's head chop.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-13 HOUR LATER-

.

"Mmnth… how long was I sleep…? Skull…"

When Verde opened his eyes, the first thing he did was search for Skull, it was like a habit for him. Verde found himself still leaning on her lap, he saw Skull face him from above but he couldn't see her face clearly since his glasses somehow was not on him now.

"… … …"

"Skull… are you sleep?"

"Zzz—… …"

"Hahh… …"

Verde sighed and moved carefully not to let her wake, he got up from her lap and moved Skull's body slowly to let her lean on bed than just sit with her head bended over for long time.

"Tch, this is so troublesome"

After Verde moved Skull he leaned closer to her and started to sleep again with this time beside her, Verde can smell her good scent and felt the warm temperature from her body as he started to embrace Skull.

It's not the first time for him to sleep while embraced her, when they were around ten year olds Skull ever cling unto him until sleep and not to let him go, because of tiredness he also fell asleep and when morning came he was surprised that he slept while hugging her. Since then, every time when he got a chance to sleep with her, he hugs her unconsciously and it slowly became habit.

'_Why must I do it… I'm don't understand myself anymore' _thought Verde.

An ache came slowly to his heart, he tightened his embraced and touched his lip to her forehead.

'_What usually do people call this feeling…? Anger? Madness? Happiness? Sadness? Loneliness?'_

Again, Verde kissed her forehead softly and down to her eyebrow, eyelid, nose, cheek and… lip. Verde backed a little and released the kiss. He started to close his heavy eyelids again as he realized something that he always avoided it for those long years.

.

.

'_I hope that this feeling is not called… …'_

'_Love'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

o

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

Groups Number 4 : Belphegor & Arcobaleno Mammon

.

.

At the room with no sound coming anywhere. In the only single bed, sleep a short blond haired man with a girl wearing a black hood that hid half her face, sat beside the men. The girl just sat and watched the sleeping man carefully, her left hand pat the soft beautiful blond colored hair gently.

"U-umm… …"

"Bel… you woke up?"

"Umm… … w-where am I… Mammon…?"

"We're now at the Arcobaleno punishment room, you remember that we lost, do you?"

"Tch—- Yeah… I remember it now"

"Are you okay Bel?"

"Yeah somehow, the frozen special bullet effect had seem to die down"

"It's surprised me when your body was cold like a corpse"

"I'm also almost thought that I will die soon, that's really scary~ shishishi" laughed Bel, sweatdropped.

"Be grateful to me that you're still alive, I poured hot water on you immediately when the battle was finished"

"Shishishi~ Prince is really so happy that he can be rescued by princess~"

"Don't get a wrong idea, since I want get a big pay from you for that 'rescue' you know" said Mammon straight.

"Geh…! I must pay? You're so cruel Mammon, even though I'm your boyfriend~"

"Love and money is a different thing and it also really makes me too tired to keep watch on you for a long time, not to let you die" sighed Mammon.

"Mammon, you worried about me~? shishishi, that's so cute~!"

"N-NO—-! ? J-just… if you die, who will be paying me large amount money in the future? !" shouted Mammon, blushed because Bel got it to the point.

"Shishishi, Mammon is blushing~! You face is all red, so cute!" said Bel and jumped to her.

"Mugya! ?"

Bel suddenly hugged her, Mammon want to run away immediately 'cause of embarrassment and fight him back but Bel also tightened his arm, not let her run away from him, as Mammon started to calm down and weaken, Bel used the opportunity to try and reveal her hidden half face from her large dark hood.

"W-what are you doing Bel? !"

"Don't hide it, prince wants to look at Mammon's blushing face~"

"L-let go of me Bel—-…Mugya!"

Bel lifted up the hood with his left hand as the other hand held her petite waist, from the removed hood revealed a cute large indigo eye that decorated her small blushing white face with a beautiful indigo colored bang that fell slowly to sides. Bel was stunned with it and was silent for a moment.

"W-what—-…?" confused Mammon.

"No, just… I have seen your face for a few times, as always your face is so beautiful, I'm stunned every time I look"

"W-WHAT? !" Mammon blushed harder, her face now all red like a tomato.

"Shishi, my princess is really so cute~" said Bel as he gave Mammon a light kiss to the lips.

"~ ~…muu… …" silent Mammon blushed, felt that she couldn't say any word and again took the next light kiss from him.

Bel kissed her softly from the lips, cheek, ear, eyebrow, forehead and hair. Mammon moaned a little and tightened her grasp at Bel's shirt as Bel leaned again, his lip to hers. He licked her lips and kissed deep, in the warmth of the lips, Mammon open her mouth a little to let Bel's tongue enter hers as she start felt coldness from the prince…

'_Muu…? …cold…?' _confused Mammon.

The temperature is not hot but instead… cold.

"S-sorry… Mammon… I, c-can't stand any…more…"

.

BRUGH

.

Suddenly Bel fell to floor hard, Mammon confused and immediately moved his body to make him stand up, then she realize what happened after she touched Bel's forehead and saw his condition… the frozen special bullet effect has risen again.

"I think you should rest for a while again until the effects are gone" said Mammon calm, rolled Bel at the floor with her foot.

"S-shishi~ are you not… showing any… single… sympathy to… your boyfriend~…?" said Bel while laughing, breathing hard and sweatdropped.

"Must I?"

Asked Mammon with straight face, no emotion written at all and stared to his eyes with a blank gaze.

"U…shishi…shi… …" laughed Bel with his last energy and fainted.

"Tch, someday I will make you pay me a lot for nursing you"

Mammon then tried to pick the prince body up to bed, let him rest there while she tried to ask the others to bring her some boiled water. Starting again from first position where Mammon sat to bed and nursed his boyfriend carefully until the punishment time was done.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

0

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, how's the recording Squalo-chan?"

"I-it's done…"

"Fufu~ thanks for hard work~"

"Well well, I can't wait to watch it"

"I also want to watch it too kora!

"Me too"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>The side story of chap. '<strong>Be beside at me<strong>' is done~! this time I tried to show more lovey-dovey scene of this three couple, the harder one to write is Verde and Skull scene ^ ^; since VerdeSkull fict is so little, make me hard to image how they interaction, but somehow I managed to finish it~!

And thank you so much for review, it make me so really happy XD! !

Thank you, and enjoy~

Please review~

.pianno


	10. Chapter 10 : Forever

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but Amano sensei does!.

**Vongola Academy**

Vongola Academy is an old big school that has all grades, from kindergarten to high school. It has more than hundred club activities and few big fields. The academy also has a dorm and a forest.

A few things about Vongola Academy:

※ Vongola Academy has a one division called 'Arcobaleno Council Student'. They take control of ALL Vongola Academy things.

※ ONLY the Arcobaleno Council Student can take control of: all Vongola Academy properties, student, teacher, club activities and other things.

※ Members of the Arcobaleno Council Student are chosen by Vongola Head principal.

※ The Arcobaleno were already chosen when they were all in kindergarten.

※ Each member of the Arcobaleno Council Student can have only one partner 'till end. The time was free, so they can choose anytime, without worry time-limit. Can't have two or more partner, just only one. So all the Arcobaleno must choose carefully. Also, they can choose someone from Arcobaleno Council Student member too.

※ All Vongola Academy students live in the dorm.

* * *

><p><strong>Sawada Tsuna :<strong>

A first year student of Vongola High School. She is no good at studying and sports, always called 'DameTsuna' by everyone.

Her face is hidden by her long bangs. She wears an all dark colored sailor uniform and the skirt length is long, it even can hide her knee.

**Reborn Arcobaleno :**

A second year student of Vongola High School. One of the Arcobaleno Council Student member. Wears a dark blazer and dark pants uniform.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Vongola Academy<strong>

**.**

**Chapter 10 : Forever**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Today was a sunny day, the sky so blue and the sun so bright.

The sunlight came through from a few large windows on the 4th floor hidden room, the light shined on the red carpet and the few number of furniture around there made the room look brighter than usual. The room was decorated with red rose motif wallpaper, red wool carpet, a few brown wooden furniture and a few white single doors. The hidden room was so large that it even had 4 other rooms like main room, restroom, bedroom and dining room. Today, I skipped from my lesson and played with my girlfriend (who also skipped) here.

"Muu~ Bel, do you have anything to do to make some money? I'm bored"

"Shishishi, of course not~"

"Tch—- maybe sometime I have to bring you to a host club"

"Oi oi, do you want make money from selling your own boyfriend?"

"As long as people can make money for me, love is already in a different thing"

"You money grabber"

As a usual lovey-dovey(?) talk from us, I enjoyed the calm atmosphere of the room while I polished one after another my silver knives and my girlfriend as usual counted sheet per sheet of money as she already repeated it for twelve times. Bored of it, I started to gaze at my girlfriend and tried to find some game to kill time until the other members would come or the bell of the end lessons rang.

'_She's small…'_

I thought while I gazed at her softly, not letting her notice that I enjoyed looking at her. My girlfriend is smaller than me, although she is covered with dark color from hood, blazer, short skirt and boots; she also had some white color from her shirt and a revealing snow colored legs, the appearance really showed a girly look.

Unlike in the past…

It made me remember few years ago at that time, when I met her…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Mist Arcobaleno Council Student, Mammon.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

.

.

.

It's was when I'm in 6th grade, after I joined the famous top delinquent 'Varia' at Vongola Academy for three weeks. At that time Varia still doesn't have any recognition from the Head Principal and had been chased by the Arcobalenos every day. There was not a day when we were not chased by them, it was always like a war, if we met them we must fight each other until someone went down.

Of course at that time Varia still held an oath and secret to not tell other people the true identities of the Varia members.

Even the Arcobaleno doesn't know in detail about who were the Varia members.

In that interval of time, that time, I met her.

No.

Maybe you can say…,

She 'met' us.

.

One day at peaceful Varia base (we use Stanze segrete for it without permission), an intruder suddenly came. Everyone panicked at once, a base, where someone would never easily knew or found the hidden door of room, in this secret room… someone entered that easily really made us be warned at place.

"Excuse me, who is boss of the Varia?" a little heavy voice but also beautiful, asked.

At the middle of room, stood a boy with a black hood that covered half his face and wore a black mantel that reached around the knee with long dark pants under the mantel, almost covering his body with all black.

'_Woah~ what's with this brat? All black~'_

At that time everyone thought that the kid is boy, not a girl, even me.

"V'U'O'OOO'I'I'I'I'! ! ! ! Who are you huh! ?" shouted the short silver haired girl.

"My name is Mammon, I want to join Varia" said the hood boy.

"Oh my~ aren't you from Arcobaleno~? How did you find us here?" asked Lussuria.

"It's easy find this place with my ability" answered Mammon.

"Hmm~? Wait… just now you said your name is… Arcobaleno Mammon? That famous future top magician?" asked Lussuria again.

"Well, a lot of people call me like that in underground" said Mammon, still calm.

"So you're the real thing huh, what do you want for joining here?" asked Squalo.

.

"Salary"

.

""""… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …""""

Everyone became silent at a second after they heard that unexpected answer; felt that we didn't know how to comment on that, so we just gazed her with a blank mind.

"I heard that you will pay a lot for a member if they can complete every mission and my power can also help you earn lot money, I think it's not a bad proposal for you all" continued Mammon.

"Hmm… it's alright if we pay a lot, but a member also must help earn money and no one of us can smartly do that…" said Squalo while thinking.

"So, you will accept it?" asked Mammon, smiled a bit.

"OF COURSE NOT, we will never accept you! ? You maybe just lied and came to spy on us, we will not be fooled by it you know!" shouted Levi.

"Hmph, say it as you like but I'm here only for money" said Mammon, sighed.

"Ushishishi, does the Arcobalenos not paying you anything, so you can easily betray them freely? That's interesting" finally I said something that was always stuck in my throat.

"Hmm? What is this mushroom head brat?"

"Shishishi, that's rude, I'm a prince you know and aren't you also a brat like me"

"I'm older than you by a year"

"What? But you're smaller than me you know, you're like a black bean, ushishishi~"

"B-Bel-chan~ I think you should stop insulting him you know~ I heard he has a dangerous ability;;" said Lussuria sweatdropped.

"Shishi, as an Arcobaleno maybe I can understand he is strong~ but I can't feel any danger from him~"

"Hahh—-… say it as you like, for at the very least I want to join here, that's all" sighed Mammon and felt a little tired from arguing.

"Well~ how is it boss? Will you let him join?" asked Lussuria.

"Hmph—-… do as you like…" said Xanxus.

"B-b-boss! ! ?" a shocked Levi said.

"Hahh~… as I thought you would say that. Well… welcome to Varia, Arcobaleno Mammon. Even though we said you can join us, we will still keep on eye of you perfectly, you understand?" said Squalo while she sighed and pointed her sword to Mammon.

"Hmph, It's okay since my intention is only your high salary payment"

"Shishishishi~ looks like you really love money huh black bean?" I laughed.

"It's Mammon you mushroom brat, and don't you also look like you love being a fake prince huh?" said Mammon with small smirk.

"I'm a real prince you know~ shishishi, and my name is Belphegor~"

"A name of one the seven princes of Hell, Vanity and Sloth demon 'Belphegor' huh, somehow it suits you doesn't it brat?"

"Ushishi, you also have the name of the Greed demon 'Mammon', one the seven princes of Hell don't you? And it really fits you too~ shishi"

Two of us glared at each other and brought out aura of 'y o u ' r e _ s o _ a n n o y i n g' looks, somehow we felt that will can't have any good reason to be friendly or even just know each other. In the contest of irritated glares between us, suddenly Squalo cut it with her usual large voice.

"Looks like you two can be good partners so I think from now on you two will always be together at every mission, understand?" said Squalo straight.

"W-what! ? are you kidding Squalo, why must I be with this black bean doing a mission?" protested me.

"Since you're the one who's the most junior than everyone, and now you're his senior so don't complain!" said Squalo.

"Tch—"

"I'm also the one who must complain, mushroom prince"

"Hmm… Mammon-chan, excuse me to hug you~" said Lussuria and hug Mammon immediately.

"H-huh—-…?" confused Mammon and just accepts his hug.

"Oh my~ as I thought~" smiled Lussurian, release Mammon.

"W-what you mean…?" ask Levi.

"Nothing, just want to check~ fufu"

"""… … …**?**"""

.

.

After that Mammon joined the Varia, looks like she really needed a job to make lots of money like us so she joined here.

I'm always partnered with Mammon in every mission for two years, the missions for us was like to get the head of other top delinquents, destroy a group who challenged Varia, sell the goods (drugs, weapons, poisons, etc.) that we get from the defeated enemy to the underground (although after Mammon joined Varia, our funds raised with a high speed three times than usual).

'_She really knows how to make us rich… ;;'_

In that period of time I realized that she has an amazing ability like to gather information with faster speed than us, get the enemy location with just a slice of paper, make a bunch of enemy faint without moving (I don't know what she did that time). With Mammon beside me, I felt slowly that I love being around her, couldn't have a day without her and I always cling to her even though she might become an enemy in the future.

After a year passed I began grow taller, now Mammon's head only reached to my chest, so small. Somehow I also realized Mammon slowly changed; her body posture, petite waist that sometime showed when her mantel flied, her slim neck that's hidden by her hood and her atmosphere that you now could call pheromone. I was confused a little and tried to explore her body to be sure of what happened, I thought it was okay since I'm a prince~.

"Mammon~"

"Hmm? What's wrong Bel?"

"Prince wants to check your body, so don't move~"

"H-huh—-? ! w-wait Bel, what will you be doing?"

"Of course want to—-… know—… … … …?"

I jumped to hug her at front first to check her body with skin-ship, around of my stomach I felt touched something… … 'soft'…

"U-umm…Mammon… you are a… girl?"

"Yes, have a problem?"

"B-but… you wear pants…"

"I just don't like skirt, it makes my leg cold"

"And you also… don't look like you have a breast…"

"Since it was small"

"… … …"

"So you realized it by now huh, it's so late Bel"

"… … …"

"Until when you will hug me, let go of me"

"… … no"

"Huh—? Do you still need something to check?"

"Yeah…"

"What?"

"Mammon, are you still virgin?"

BUGH

Surprised with the question, Mammon hit my stomach hard.

"OUCH! ! cough-cough- M-mammon, why did you suddenly hit me… –cough-"

"Of course, what's with that question, do you want to die right now?"

"Ushishishi—-…-cough- of course not~ Prince just want to make Mammon become his princess~"

"Huh…? Did you finally become insane?"

"Shishishi~ that's rude, I'm still normal you know~-cough-"

"Then, what did you mean by princess huh? Are you in dream land right now?"

"Of course not~ -cough- I want Mammon to become my girlfriend~"

"W-what? ! Are you crazy, I don't want to become your girlfriend!" shouted Mammon, blushing.

"Why~?"

"N-nothing, I just don't want to make any boyfriend since it would be troublesome… nothing good would come with having lover, all you need in this life is only money"

"Shishishi, that really sounds like you~ but I will not give up since I'm a prince, I will get what I want you know~"

"Mu… that is so unreasonable" said Mammon, still hid her blush.

"Shishishishi, say it as you like~ but I definitely will make you become mine, prepare yourself Mammon~"

"M-muu~… ;;" blushed Mammon hard.

After that I always clung to Mammon every day, even on days without missions, at meals, at missions, when hunting money (only Mammon though), we were always together, I did not let her get far away from me since I'm afraid that she will be taken by someone else. Finally my long effort showed the good result, one day I confessed to her again like I did everyday but she didn't reject it or even ignore it instead she accepted it with a blush.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Present-

.

Remembering that time again, I was really so happy when she accepted my feelings, I never would forgot about that. Now, at the present I can talk with her like this and she also accept everything about me, I'm really happy.

But… there still only one thing left, that I also wanted after getting her.

"Mammon"

"What Bel?"

"I want to be your partner"

"Aren't we already partnering?"

"Not for mission partners or crazy game partners"

"Then what? Study partners?"

"Prince is a genius, so I don't need it"

"Then, what do you want to be partnered for?"

.

"Arcobaleno Partner"

.

"… … …!"

Mammon slowly raised her eyebrow as slowly repeated Bel words against her brain, she froze and just stared at him with surprise.

"Are you sure…?Did some of the knives wrongly flew to your head?"

"I'd be already dead if the knife really stabbed my brain, shishishi~" joked Bel.

"Then what? You must have known if you become a partner of an Arcobaleno, you wouldn't be able take another step back again, you must be beside your Arcobaleno until death, even if you run… the other Arcobaleno member or our 'curse' would hunt you 'till end of world"

"Shishi, I know it perfectly"

"You also can never leave me for another person, never be freed from me, you might not even have a normal family with me and you still really want it?"

"Yes"

"… …Idiot…"

"I'm genius, not an idiot~ so a prince will 'take' his own princess forever, like in a cage~ Shishishi"

"Idiot"

"Prince is not an idiot~"

"Idiot is an idiot, nothing else than that"

"Shishishi, that's rude~"

"Mushroom head"

"I'm not mushroom head~"

"Fallen prince"

"Why did the insults become sharper…?"

"Are you… really sure about that?"

"Yeah, since that was what I hoped, shishishi"

"… … … … …Belphegor…"

"Hmm~?"

"Thanks"

.

"Ushishishishi~ that doesn't sound like you at all Mammon~"

"S-shut up"

"You're really really super cute Mammon—-"

"Mugya? !"

I landed my lips immediately to her hood and slowly pulled the hood to reveal her cute face, continued it, next I kissed her lip lightly and repeated it again few times, as I satisfied then I landed my lip to her white neck and heard Mammon moan a little but I ignored it and continued to feel the warmth of Mammon. My free arms embraced her softly as I treasured her, careful not to break her, I stopped the kisses and felt her warmth as I enjoyed it.

"Mammon, you're really warm~"

"O-of course, since I'm a living human being you know"

"Shishishi, then~ do you also feel warmth from me~?"

"… … … … Yeah…"

"Ushishishi~"

Still hugged her I let her sit on my lap, enjoying her warmth, her scent, her soft touches and her small body, I can't resist all things about Mammon (except money cases). I locked her inside my arm… and hoped that from now on and 'forever' Mammon would still be beside me.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Even if she's trying to run away from me—-…'

.

'I will always lock her in my 'cage''

.

.

End.

* * *

><p>Chap. 10 is up~ finally done XD; ;~! ! ! it's little hard to write how Mammon and Bel interaction^ ^;. somehow I also get felt wrong way to expression of 'Arcobaleno partner rule of Vongola Academy' -_-; it done with hyperbola expression than I think...; next time I will try to find more correct word to explain it;;<p>

Anyway, thank you so much for all review! ! I'm really so happy XD/ / /~! Thank you for read! ! and I also draw Rebornxfem!Tsuna fanart(normal), if you have time, enjoy to look it :D~ (you can see the fanart link at my profile)

Enjoy~ and please review~ ,

Thank you

.pianno

Edited by my beta reader, Aerin02.


End file.
